Suki Suki!
by Arisu yama-chan
Summary: Sakura kepingin sekolah konoha yang berkelas tapi bagaimana kalau tiba tiba dia menjadi seorang putri yang disukai banyak pria? R & R yah!
1. Chapter 1

Nieh fanfic pertamaku..

Walau baru pertama kali buat mohon bantuannya yah..

--------------Suki suki----------------

(Sakura POV)

Saat ini aku berdiri di sebuah sekolah terkenal bernama Konoha high school. Sekolah ini terkenal dengan pendidikan yang tinggi. Dan kini aku berdiri tepat di gerbang sekolah Konaha. Sudah lama kuimpikan untuk masuk sekolah ini. Tapi, karena uang sekolahnya sangat mahal , aku tidak mampu untuk sekolah di konoha. Untuk masuk sekolah ini mungkin hanya mimpi untukku yang miskin ini.

"Sakura.." panggil seorang wanita yang ternyata ibuku.

"Ya bu?"

"Tolong antarkan tahu ini ke ruang guru sekolah konoha"

"Baik bu."

Aku sebenarnya cuma anak tukang tahu yang berjualan di depan sekolah konoha high school. Kami sudah berjualan selama 1 bulan karena kami baru pindah dari desa Suna.

Ini pertama kalinya aku memasuki sekolah terkenal ini. Ruangannya sangat mewah dan ditata rapi dengan berbagai barang-barang mewah.

Yang saat ini kupikirkan, adakah guru yang membeli tahu murahan dengan harga yang murah? Biasanya orang kaya akan memilih membeli tahu buatan luar negri. Hmm.. Seperti apakah guru konoha itu?

Disepanjang perjalanan mencari ruang guru, aku harus bertanya beberapa orang yang lewat untuk mencari dimana ruang guru. Sekolah ini sangat besar hingga tak tampak ujungnya.

"Permisi." sapaku ke seorang murid yang kebetulan lewat.

"ya?"

"Ruangan gurunya berada dimana yah?"

"hmm.. Belok kanan dari sini hingga 3 kali ruangannya tepat diujung" jawab anak laki-laki berambut kuning.

"Ah.. Makasih" aku lalu berbalik mengikuti petunjuk yang anak itu berikan.

Sesampai disana, aku lupa harus siapakah aku memberikan tahu ini.

"Sakura yah?" tanya seorang wanita berambut ungu yang datang mendekat.

"ah.. Iya.?"

" akhirnya tahu ku datang juga." senyum wanita itu. Ternyata wanita ini yang membeli tahu tersebut. Untung lah ibu tidak lupa untuk memberitahu ke ibu guru itu bahwa aku akan mengantarkannya.

"makasih sudah datang membawanya. Hmm.. Nama saya Anko panggil saja bu Anko" senyum wanita itu sambil mengambil plastik yang berisi tahu tersebut.

"Baik bu Anko" ternyata bu Anko sangat baik. Walaupun baru mengenalnya aku sudah tau kalau bu Ank sangat baik.

Sambil berjalan untuk pulang, aku melihat pohon sakura yang di tanam di taman sekolah konoha ini. Indah sekali. Sudah musimnya untuk tumbuh.

"Hei" panggil seorang laki-laki berambut merah memanggilku.

"ah i..iya?" jawab ku gugup. Cowok ini sangat manis.

"Ada keperluan apa ?" tanya nya

"ng.. Tadi a.. Aku hanya mengantarkan tahu yang dipesan bu Anko." jawabku.

"oh..kalau begitu ya sudah. Ng.. Gerbang sekolah akan segera tutup karena bentar lagi anak sekolah akan keluar.."

"Ah.. Iya.. Makasih.." jawabku dengan senyum dan berbalik pergi keluar sekolah untuk pulang.

To be continued

Walau masih sikit saia akan berusaha lagi membuat lebih panjang.. Dan saya berharap kalian menyukai fanfic pertamaku..

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

!


	2. Chapter 2

Nah.. Udah sampe chapter 2..

Balas review chapter 1.

Kuroi chan: hehe.. Di chapter ini akan ketahuan kok siapa aja yang ditemuin di chapter 1..

LuthMelody: thanx atas ucapannya. dan juga thanx atas petunjuknya. Saya akan memperbaikinya di chapter 2 ini..

Seiichiro raika: thaanx atas semboyannya XD..

thanx yang uda review..^^

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: GaaSaku, SasuSaku, SasoSaku, NaruSaku.

Warning: DON'T like DON'T read.!

Suki Suki chapter 2

(Normal POV)

Seperti biasa Sakura membantu ibunya berjualan tahu setiap pagi. Setiap jam 4 pagi, Sakura harus membantu ibunya untuk membuat tahu yang akan di jual di pingiran jalan di depan sekolah Konoha High School.

"Sakura?" panggil ibu Sakura.

"Ya bu?" Jawab Sakura.

"Tolong jaga tahu-tahu ini, ibu akan mengantarkan tahu ini ke ibu-ibu disana."

"Baik bu."

Ibu Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura menuju tempat ibu-ibu yang sedang bergosip.

Sakura yang tidak sengaja melihat seorang bapak tua yang menyebrang jalan ini tiba-tiba sebuah mobil yang berada tidak jauh dari bapak tua itu melaju cepat ke arah bapak itu. Sakura yang menyadari itu langsung berlari ke arah bapak tua itu dan mendorongnya hingga keduanya terjatuh. Sedangkan mobil yang melaju cepat tadi langsung tancap gas lagi melarikan diri.

"Kek, kakek ng..ngak papa?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara terengah-engah.

"Ngak papa nak. Makasih atas pertolonganmu." jawab kakek itu.

"Sakura? Kamu tak apa-apa nak?" Tanya seorang ibu yang ternyata ibu Sakura.

"Yah bu."

"Ah" kaget ibu yang melihat seorang bapak-bapak itu

"Ayah?" tanya ibu Sakura dengan kaget.

"Haruno?" jawab kakek itu kaget melihat ibuku.

"Eh? I..Ibu kenal dengan kakek ini?"

Ibu masih terdiam. Sekarang wajahnya pucat.

"I..ibu? Apakah kamu anaknya Haruno?" tanya kakek itu.

"I..iya. Kakek siapa yah?" jawab Sakura dengan gugup.

"Berarti kamu.."

"Sakura! Ayo kita pulang!" potong ibu sambil mengandeng tangan Sakura yang masih bingung dengan kejadian ini dan meninggalkan kakek itu.

"Tapi bu, dagangan kita gimana?"

Ibu Sakura terdiam dan kembali ke tempat dagangannya dan segera membawanya pulang dengan terburu-buru.

Sakura yang masih bingung tidak berani menanyakan ke ibunya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Siapa kakek itu? Dan mengapa ibu memanggilnya dengan ayah?

Sesampai kami dirumah ibu lalu menaruh barang dagangannya dengan terburu-buru di meja. Dan dengan wajah pucat ibu pergi ke kamar.

Sakura yang bingung masih tidak berani menanyakannya ke ibu karena saat ini perlu waktu untuk sendiri. Sakura lalu bergegas merapikan dagangan itu dan melakukan pekerjaannya seperti biasa.

(Ibu Sakura POV)

Aku tak bisa bayangkan bahwa ayah ada di kota ini. Padahal sudah lama aku dan suamiku pergi melarikan diri darinya. Yah, Aku dan suamiku kawin lari karena tidak direstui. Sekarang aku sudah tak bisa menahan air mataku. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada anakku, Sakura.

-Flashback-

"AYAH TAK AKAN MENGIZINKAN KAMU MENIKAH DENGAN SI TUKANG TAHU ITU! ITU AKAN MERUSAK REPUTASI AYAH!" Jawab seorang bapak dengan teriak bernama Sarutobi.

"Ta..tapi ayah, dia baik" jawab seorang wanita yang ternyata ibu Sakura bernama Haruno sambil menangis.

"BAIK? BAGAIMANA DENGAN MASA DEPANMU? APAKAH KAMU MAU SEUMUR HIDUP MENJADI TUKANG TAHU DAN JUGA ANAKMU AKAN SUSAH BILA TIDAK BISA SEKOLAH?"

"Tapi ayah.."

"NGAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN. BESOK KAMU AKAN KUJODOHKAN DENGAN PILIHAN AYAH!"

-Flashback end-

Apa yang harus kulakukan suamiku. Aku sudah tak bisa menghidari dari semua ini sejak kita kawin lari. Lama juga, Sakura akan mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Hiks..hiks.. Anak itu terlalu polos untuk menerima kejadian sebernarnya."

-kejadian 13 tahun yang lalu -

"Sakura?" Panggil seorang bapak-bapak yang ternyata ayah sakura.

"Ayah?" Riang Sakura yang mendengar ayahnya baru pulang dari berjualan tahu. Saat ini usia sakura hanya 3 tahun.

"Nah, ayah sudah selesai bekerja. Sesuai janji, ayah akan mengajak Sakura-chan main diluar."

"Yeey.. Ayo ayah. Ayo cepat.. Sekarang" riang Sakura.

"Yah sayang tunggu bentar. Ayah akan pamit dulu dengan ibu tersayang." Jawab ayah dan setelah pamit Sakura segera berlari keluar dan sebuah mobil melaju cepat mengarah ke arah Sakura. Ayahnya Sakura yang melihat langsung menolong sakura. Sayangnya malah ayah Sakura yang tertabrak mobil itu.

CKIIIT.. BRAAAK..

Ibu sakura yang mendengarnya langsung berlari ke arah pintu dan melihat suaminya terdampar keras sedangkan sakura terjatuh karena didorong suaminya.

Dan beberapa hari kemudian..

"Liat anak itu. Padahal dia yang menyebabkan ayahnya meninggal sama sekali tidak menangis sedikutpun. Sedangkan ibunya menangis tanpa henti" bisik tetangga yang dtg untuk berziarah.

Ibu Sakura yang mendengarnya menangis tanpa henti melihat suaminya diam dalam tidurnya dan anaknya yang hanya diam di ujung ruangan dengan pandangan kosong.

-flash back 13 year end-

To be continued

hwaa.. Chapter 2 selesai nieh.. Walaupun masih sedikit... Maklum baru fic pertama. Cerita tentang Sakura di masa lalu sangat tragis.

Hmm.. Kalau tentang kakek Sakura bernama Sarutobi cuma buat buat kok biar pas dalam cerita.

*bletak*

nah.. Silakan review.. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Udah chap 3.. Hoho.. ^^

Thanx yang uda review yah! Arigatou..

SUKI SUKI CHAPTER 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: GaaSaku, SasuSaku, SasoSaku, NaruSaku.

Warning: Don't like, Don't read!

(Normal POV)

Pagi ini secerah hati Sakura. Entah napa hatinya senang sedangkan masalah kemarin masih ada dalam pikirinnya.

Sakura gak boleh sedih! Harus kuat! Batin Sakura dalam hati. Walau hari ini ibunya tidak satupun keluar kamar, Sakura tetap ingin berjualan tahu. Dia tau, kalau tahu-tahu ini tidak dijual maka hari ini ibunya dan dia tidak akan bisa makan.

Sakura berjalan sendiri sambil membawa tahu-tahu yang dijual. Angin yang berhembus menghempaskan rambutnya berwarna pink. Sakura bersyukur, untungnya pagi ini cerah. Karena bila cuaca buruk hatinya pun ikut buruk.

Ditengah jalan dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang sepertinya dia kenal.

"Ah .. Hai" sapanya.

"Hai juga. Terima kasih atas waktu itu" Senyum sakura pada laki-laki berambut kuning yang membuatnya sedikit terpersona dengan senyuman Sakura.

Ternyata laki-laki ini adalah murid sekolah Konoha High School yang pernah ditanyai Sakura tentang ruangan guru.*Chap 1*

"Yah. Sama-sama. Hmm.. Kenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto. Kamu?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sakura.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Panggil saja Sakura." Jawab Sakura mejabat tangannya.

"Nama yang bagus." Puji Naruto. Membuat muka Sakura muncul semburat merah.

"Ma..Makasih."

"Hmm.. Sakura-'chan' mau kemana dengan bawaan seberat itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Mau berjualan tahu di depan sekolah Konoha" jawab Sakura.

Ternyata Sakura cewek yang beda yang pernah aku temui. Batin Naruto.

"Mari aku bantu."

"Ngg.. Ta.. Tapi.."

Naruto langsung membantu mengangkat barang-barang yang berisi tahu itu dari tangan Sakura.

"Makasih Naruto."

Dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah mobil yang melihat Naruto dan Sakura dari kejauhan yang ternyata mobil ayah Naruto.

"Dasar anak itu. Mentang-mentang ada cewek cantik langsung pergi begitu saja. Haha" senyum namikaze minato.

-flashback-

Ayah naruto yaitu namikaze minato pergi mengantar Naruto ke sekolah Konoha High School dengan Mobil mewah mereka.

Ditengah perjalanan..

"Ng.."

"Naruto, sudah beberapa hari ini kamu tak semangat. Sekali-kali refresing pergi dengan cewek kamu dong."

kata Namikaze pada anaknya yang sejak tadi bosan memandang luar jendela mobil.

"Tou-san, aku lagi tak butuh seseorang untuk refresing." jawab Naruto dengan lesu.

Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat seseorang yang lewat.

Eh? Itu bukannya cewek waktu itu. Batin Naruto.

"TOU-SAN BERHENTI" Teriak Naruto.

CKIIIIIIIIT

"ADA APA NARUTO? KITA MENABRAK ORANG?"kaget Namikaze.

Naruto tidak menjawab dan langsung membuka pintu dan berlari ke arah seorang cewek.

Namikaze yang melihat tingkah laku naruto hanya bisa menertawainya.

Katanya lagi tak butuh seseorang untuk refresing. Batin Namikaze.

Namikaze yang melihat Naruto sudah bersemangat kembali ketika bertemu dengan cewek tadi. Akhirnya Namikaze menghela nafas. Sepertinya musim semi Naruto sudah datang. Batin Namikaze.

-Flashback end-

(Sakura POV)

"Naruto kita sudah sampai. Makasih atas bantuannya yah Naruto-'kun'." Senyumku pada Naruto.

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku masuk kelas dulu yah. Sepertinya aku telat."

"Yah."

Melihat Naruto sudah pergi aku segera menyusun dagangan yang akan dijual. Tiba-tiba seorang datang.

"Selamat dat...." aku terdiam ketika seseorang yang datang itu ternyata kakek-kakek yang kemarin yang aku tolong.

"Sakura, bisakah kita bicara?" tanya kakek itu.

Lalu kakek itu aku persilakan duduk di kursi yang telah aku sediakan.

"Kamu benar anak Haruno?"

"Ya"

Kakek itu lalu terdiam dan lalu melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Sekarang ibumu dimana?"

"Ibu ada dirumah"

"Ayahmu?"

Aku lalu terdiam. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin membahas tentang ayah. Tapi untuk mencari tau yang sebenarnya terjadi aku terpasak harus memberitahukan ke kakek itu.

"A.. Ayah sudah lama meninggal."

Kakek itu terdiam. Setelah itu dia berbicara lagi.

"Sudah berapa Lama?"

"13 tahun lalu"

Kakek itu menghela nafas.

"Apakah kamu sekarang sekolah?"

"Sebulan lalu saya berhenti sekolah dan pindah ke konoha. Saya berhenti karena ngak mau membebani ibu."

"Sudah berumur berapakah sekarang sakura?"

"16 tahun"

Kakek itu terdiam.. Lalu melanjutkan pertanyaannya..

"Apakah setiap hari kalian menjual tahu-tahu itu?"

"Ya"

Kakek itu lalu menangis. Aku yang kaget ketika kakek itu menangis tidak harus berbuat apa.

"Maafkan kakek yang sudah menyebabkan ini semua Sakura"

Apa maksudnya? Apa yang di lakukan kakek ini padaku.

"Kakek akan cerita apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." jawab kakek itu.

Lalu kakek itu cerita bahwa sebenarnya kakek itu adalah ayah dari Haruno yang berarti ibu aku. Waktu kakek melarang ibu menikah dengan ayahnya karena hanya tukang tahu, ibu kawin lari dengan ayah. Itu karena kesalahan kakek yang memaksa menikah dengan jodoh yang dipilih kakeknya.

"Seandainya aku bisa memperbaiki ini semua, aku akan memperbaikinya. Maka tidak akan terjadi begini" jawab kakek itu sambil menangis. Aku yang hanya bisa terdiam pun akhirnya bicara.

"Masa lalu yah masa lalu. Walaupun berakhir begini tetap harus dijalani. Kakek bisa memperbaikinya bila kakek sudah mengaku salah."

"Kakek mengaku salah. Kakek akan memperbaikinya. Maka dari itu kakek ingin kamu dan ibumu tinggal di rumah kakek. Kakek akan menjemputmu besok pagi"

Kakek itu langsung pergi. Dan saat ini aku masih melamun. Tinggal dirumah kakek? Bagaimana dengan ibu? Apakah dia setuju kalau tinggal dirumah kakek?

huuft.. Sudah waktunya pulang. Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan pada ibu. Bahwa tadi kakek menemuiku.

"Sakura" Panggil seseorang.

"Naruto? Kok ada disini?" Tanya ku kaget.

"A..Aku dari tadi menunggumu disini." jawab Naruto dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Biar aku yang bantu. Cewek gak boleh bawa barang berat"

"Makasih Naruto."

Naruto menungguku disini? hanya untuk membantu barang bawaanku? Benar-benar cowok yang baik.

Sesampai dirumah..

"Makasih Naruto."

"Eits.. Sakura-chan kamu terlalu banyak mengucapkan terima kasih. Saya jadi merasa bersalah" (?)

"Gomen Naruto, saya ngak bermaksud begitu, cuma.."

"hmm.. Bagaimana sebagai tanda terima kasihnya, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke taman besok siang karena besok hari minggu. Bolehkan Sakura?"

"Ng.. Ya.. Besok aku juga gak ada kerjaan juga."

"Apa perlu aku jemput?"

"Tidak usah naruto-kun, kita ketemu saja di taman."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu jam 1 yah di taman. Bye Sakura" Naruto berbalik pergi sambil berjalan menari-nari. (?)

(Naruto POV)

Sakura.. Sekarang lagi ngapain yah? Apakah dia lagi makan? Tidur? Atau mandi? Walau baru ketemu, rasanya seperti tidak ketemu 1 tahun. Sekarang isi kepalaku cuma hanya Sakura. Apa jangan-jangan aku..

Tok..tok..tok..

"Masuk"

"Naruto.. Tadi kok gak ikut Tou-san naik mobil sih? Malah ninggalin Tou-san." Tanya tou-san

"Ah iya, aku baru ingat tadi aku ikut Tou-san."

"Jadi baru ingat sekarang nih?" kesal tou-san walau hanya pura-pura kesal.

"Iya." Jawab aku sejujurnya.

"Huh! Mentang-mentang ada cewek cantik langsung melupakan tou-san. Hmm, ngomong-ngomong siapa nama cewek cantik itu?" Goda tou-san.

"Haruno Sakura ,tou-san."

"Nama yang indah. Naruto-chan, kenalkan pada ayah yah?"

"Ehem.." Seorang wanita yang berdehem membuat Tou-san dan aku terkejut yang ternyata adalah kaa-san atau kushina.

"Kaa-san?"

"Honey?" kaget Tou-san. *lebay ah nieh namikaze*

"Huh! Tou-sanmu gag setia lagi nieh ma Kaa-san" manja Kaa-san pada ku. Hehe.. Beginilah keluarga kami. Keluarga yang lebay.

(Sakura POV)

"Ibu.." Sejak tadi aku memanggil ibu, juga tidak keluar dari kamar. Ibu tidak makan sejak pagi. Aku sangat cemas kalau ibu ada apa-apa.

"Ibu.. Tadi Sakura bertemu dengan kakek itu lagi. Kakek sudah mengaku salah atas perbuatannya melarang ibu nikah ama ayah. Ibu.. "

Cklek

Pintu yang sejak tadi terkuncipun terbuka. Ibu berdiri didepan pintu dan tiba-tiba memelukku.

"Seharusnya ibu yang minta maaf pada kakek karena telah meninggalkan kakekmu sendirian. Ibu tak sanggup harus bertemu dengan kakek karena kesalahan yang pernah ibu dan ayah lakukan." jawab ibu sambil menangis.

"Ibu.. Kakek dan ibu memang sama-sama melakukan kesalahan. Tapi kakek juga sudah mengaku salah. Apakah ibu juga mengaku salah atas kelakuan ibu."

"Iya sakura. Ibu bersalah telah meninggalkan orangtua ibu sendirian."

"Ibu.. Kakek mengundang kita untuk tinggal dirumahnya"

Ibu lalu terdiam. Lalu menangis lagi.

"Sakura. Maafkan ibu. Ibu gak bisa menemanimu untuk tinggal di rumah kakek. Ibu sudah janji kepada ayah, ibu akan tetap dirumah ini untunk menjaga warisan satu-satunya rumah ini."

"Kalau begitu, Sakura akan tetap disini ibu. Bersama ibu."

"Tidak Sakura. Kamu tetap harus tinggal dirumah kakekmu. Kakekmu sudah lama bertahun-tahun tidak ada yang menemani. Mungkin dia akan membutuhimu dari pada ibu"

Aku lalu diam. Apa yang harus kupilih. Tapi kalau aku ke tempat kakek bagaimana dengan ibu?

"Tenang Sakura. Sebentar lagi sepupumu, Sai juga akan pindah ke sini tinggal bersama ibu. Jadi ibu ngak akan kesepian."

Sekarang aku sudah tenang kalau ada kak Sai sih, aku yakin ibu akan baik-baik saja. Aku lalu melepaskan pelukan ibu lalu mengangguk bahwa besok aku akan pergi. Setelah itu lalu aku membereskan barang-barangku.

-Keesokan paginya-

Kakek sudah datang menjemput dengan sebuah mobil.. Hah? Mobil keluaran terbaru? Ya ampun.. Itu bukan mobil yang bisa dibilang murah. Tetangga rumah pun banyak yang datang untuk melihat mobil mewah itu. Sepertinya kakek tidak datang.

"Nona Sakura?" tanya seorang bapak-bapak.

"Ya?"

"Aku datang menjemput nona."

"Ah iya." Aku mengambil barang-barangku tapi bapak-bapak tadi membantu mengangkatnya masuk ke mobil. Lalu aku beralih ke ibu.

" Ibu. Sakura pamit dulu yah."

"Iya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Sakura." lalu aku mencium pipi ibu dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan ibu dan masuk ke mobil.

Selama perjalanan, aku hanya bisa diam.

"Nona, cucu dari tuan Sarutobi?" tanya bapak bapak yang tadi bertanya padaku sambil menyetir mobil

"Iya"

"Perkenalkan saya supir pribadi dari tuan Sarutobi, Iruka umino."

".. Pak Iruka. ng saya.." aku terlalu gugup hingga jawabnya dengan terbata-bata.

"Tidak usah terlalu gugup nona Sakura. Anggap saja kita sudah lama Bertemu." Senyum Iruka sambil menyetir.

"Ya. Pak iruka."

-Sesampai didepan pintu gerbang Sarutobi-

hwaa.. Besar kali. Pagarnya setinggi 30m bakan lebih. Dan tamannya luas, seluas lapangan sepak bola. Dan lagi indah dipenuhi berbagai macam bunga. Indah sekali.

Gerbang pun terbuka secara otomatis. Sesampai dirumah mewah yang besar , sebesar lebih dari taman yang kayak sepak bola. Luasnya bahkan lebih dari lapangan sepak bola. Aku cuma bisa bengong.

"Nona Sakura, silakan." Pak iruka mempersilakan aku dengan cara membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilakanku memasuki rumah.

Aku cuma bisa melongo melihat barang-barang mewah disepanjang jalan menuju ruang tamu. Dan terlihat kakek sudah menunggu ku.

"Sakura,terima kasih sudah datang untuk tinggal bersama kakek. Tapi dimana ibumu?"

"Ibu tak bisa. Ibu harus menjaga warisan yang ayah berikan kepada ibu. Ibu tak bisa meninggalkan begitu saja. Makanya dari itu ibu hanya menyuruhku tinggal disini untuk menemani kakek."

"Yah Sakura. Kakek sudah tau bahwa ibumu pasti tidak akan meninggalkan warisan dari suaminya begitu saja. Kalau begitu. Tsunade." panggil kakek memanggil seseorang

"Yah tuan?"

"Tolong antarkan Sakura ke kamarnya."

"Baik tuan. Mari nona"

Aku mengikuti pelayan bernama Tsunade itu menuju kekamar yang dituju.

"Nona. Ini kamar nona sekarang."

"Terimah kasih" aku lalu memberi senyum lalu pergi ke kamar melihat kamarku. Luas. bahkan luasnya seluar rumah ku yang dulu. bernuangsa pink. Pada saat ku buka lemarinya sudah terisi baju baru. Mataku tertuju pada sebuah seragam sekolah. Itu bukanmya baju sekolah Konoha High School . Lalu aku mencobanya. Pas. Sesuai dengan ukuran badanku.

"Besok kamu akan masuk sekolah Konoha High School jadi besok bersiaplah. Buku-buku sudah dibeli. Jadi besok Sakura sudah bisa masuk sekolah." kata Kakek yang tiba-tiba datang dengan senyum.

"Makasih kakek" jawabku riang sambil memeluk kakek. Kakekpun tersenyum melihat kelakuanku.

Sudah lama aku ingin bersekolah di Konoha High School. Aku sudah ngak sabar bertemu Naruto. Naruto? Ah.. Aku lupa ada janji dengan Naruto. Lalu aku melepas pelukan kakek.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Sakura ada janji dengan teman hari ini."

"Pergilah. Biar Iruka yang mengantarmu."

"Makasih kek"

sekarang sudah jam 11 aku harus segera mandi dan ganti baju. Baju? Aku ngak mempunyai baju yang bagus untuk jalan-jalan.

"Sakura, pakailah baju yang telah kakek berikan."

"Tapi kek.."

"Itu kakek beli untuk menyambutmu dirumah ini"

"Baik kakek." aku pun pasrah walau sebenarnya memang aku gag mempunyai baju untuk jalan-jalan.

To be continued..

Bagaimana dengan chaptr 3 nya? Nieh sudah bersusah payah mengejar request untuk memperpanjang ceritanya. Sudah cukup panjangkah?

Hmm.. Makasih yang uda review.. tetap R&R yah fanfic ku yah.. ^^

Review please! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hoho.. Chap 4.. XD

gomen.. Kecepatan yah? Jd perhari gtu?

Hehe.. Soalnya lagi libur. Dan dirumah lagi bosan sendiri. Kalau kecepatan bisa saya perlambat kok.. Hehe.. Nah sesuai saran akan kulakukan dengan baik.

Hmm.. NaruSaku belum tentu jadian.. Soalnya ceritanya masih panjang.. Masih ada Gaasaku,SasuSaku, SasoSaku. Apalagi di cerita Sakura masih belum menyukai Naruto. Langsung saja deh balas Reviewnya.. Hehehe.. XD

yuri-chan: hoho yup..

Ritsukika sakuishi: hehe..sudah dibuat panjang looh..

Fujisaki Fun: hehe... Berusaha memanjangkan sepanjang-panjangnya.. XD

Kuroichan:thaanx yaaaah.. XD

Luthmelody: heehe.. Jd geer dibilang cantik.. Wkwk.. Thanx atas sarannya.. Aku masih pemula.. Tapi harus tetap berusaha.

Narutami michique: hehe.. Go! haha sip deh update kilat..

Can-chan: Chapter terkhir agag lama nieh.. XD

seiichiro raika:hmm keliatannya naru suka saku. sakunya belum nyadar. Sasu keluar Chapter 4 ini.. Hehe

Harusa Uzuna: yup..endingnya masih belum diketahui. Author bingung mau ama sapa.

Thanx yang uda review.. Tetap review yaaah..^^

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: GaaSaku, SasuSaku, SasoSaku, NaruSaku. **

**Warning: Don't like, Don't Read!**

_Suki Suki Chapter 4!_

**(Naruto POV)**

Jam sudah pukul 12.30. Kayaknya aku datangnya terlalu cepat. Ngg.. Gak apa-apa deh. Sekali-kali datang cepat.

"Oi Dobe" panggil seseorang

Huh. Aku tau itu siapa. Uchiha Sasuke!

"Ada apa teme?" tanyaku.

"Tumben kesini, dobe?"

"Cuma jalan-jalan teme." Semoga Sasuke cepat pergi. Aku tak mau acara 'kencanku' dinganggu.

"Hn kebetulan, aku juga mau jalan-jalan. Aku ikut yah?"

"Eh tapi.." Sial! Kok Sasuke malah ikut.

"Naruto." Panggil seseorang, itukan Sakura. Di..Dia cantik sekali hari ini, dengan baju terusan berwarna pink. Aku tak bisa berhenti melongo. Tapi harus segera kuhentikan. Lalu, aku melihat ke arah Sasuke. Mukanya merah melihat Sakura. Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke..

"Naruto, dipanggil kok gag jawab. Udah menunggu lama yah?"

"Hmm belum." Lalu Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke yang masih terdiam sambil masih melihat Sakura.

"Oi Teme, Tumben bengong?" ucapku pada Si teme ini. Sakura yang mendengar kata 'Teme' pun tertawa.

"Eh!" kaget Sasuke ketika Naruto menepuk punggungnya.

"Oi Teme. Kenalin ini Sakura."

"Haruno Sakura." Menjulurkan tangan ke Sasuke. Setelah itu Sasuke juga menjulurkan tangannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." hihi.. Sasuke yang biasa cuek pada cewek bisa takluk ama Sakura.

"Hmm.. Teme. Kamu terlalu lama megang tangannya tuh."

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Naruto langsung melepaskan tangannya. Hihi.. Naruto tidak bisa menahan tertawa melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya.

"Ng Naruto, kita mau kemana lagi nieh?"

"Kita kesitu saja. Kebetulan ada dibuka rumah hantu." Sebenarnya aku ingin sama Sakura saja. Tapi karena ada Teme aku jadi gak bisa sama Sakura berdua saja.

"Ng.. Teme. Ikut?"

"Ngg.. Ngak usah. Nanti malah nganggu." jawab Sasuke. Yes!

"Gak apa-apa kok. Lagian kalau berdua gitu kurang rame. Ikut saja" Tawar Sakura. Yaaah..

"Hn." jawab teme yang berarti iya.

Yah. Mau bagaimana lagi. Lalu kami masuk kerumah hantu.

**(Sasuke POV)**

Haruno Sakura. Gadis ini lebih ramah dan baik. Sakura gadis yang beda dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah aku temui. Yah, beberapa gadis yang kukenal berteriak histeris didepanku 'fans girl', ada pula yang menguntitku sejak pertama kali bertemu, dan yang paling membuatku kesal adalah mereka yang mati-matian berusaha menciumku 'mau cewek atau cowok'. "Oi Teme." panggil Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Jangan takut yah nanti. Hehe"

Aku tak memperdulikan katanya, walau sebenarnya aku tau bahwa yang akan ketakutan nanti pasti Naruto.

"Sakura, kalau kamu takut bisa berada disampingku. Hehe."

lalu kami bertiga masuk ke rumah hantu tersebut. Dan yang muncul pertama kali adalah kepala hantu yang menarik kakiku. Aku tau, hantu ini sengaja mencari kesempatan menarik kakiku. Naruto dan Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa.

"Hei Dobe. Jangan ketawa. Bantu aku lepasin"

"Haha. Sepertinya dimana pun kamu berada selalu bertambah fansgirlnya." kata Naruto sambil cegegesan.

Aku terkejut ketika Sakura berlutut dan membantu melepaskan tangan hantu itu dari kakiku.

"Terimah kasih"

"Sama-sama" senyum Sakura yang membuatku terpesona.

Lalu kami melanjutkan perjalanan, ditengah perjalanan sebuah boneka yang tiba-tiba keluar dari atas mengejutkan kami semua. Boneka itu menghadap tepat didepan Sakura. Anehnya Sakura hanya diam.

"Waa.. Boneka yang bagus." Senyum Sakura. Beda dengan cewek biasa. Biasanya cewek akan berteriak dan memeluk laki-laki disampingnya, tapi Sakura malah memuji boneka yang mengejutkannya.

"Sa.. Sakura.." panggil Naruto terbata-bata, sepertinya mukanya sudah pucat karena dikejutkan sebuah boneka yang berlumuran darah tentunya.

"Ng.. Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalannya." Jawab Sakura.

Aku dan Naruto cuma bisa diam, Boneka itu tidak ada tali yang mengikatnya untuk tetap mengantung. Dan lebih parahnya darah yang dipake bukan darah tomat, melainkan darah asli. Naruto memeluk lengan tanganku.

"Hei Dobe, jangan meluk-meluk"

"Teme, pemikiran kita samakan?"

"Hn" aku dan Naruto cuma bisa menelan ludah. Sekali lagi kami melihat mata boneka tersebut. Matanya yang berwarna biru berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa" Teriak Naruto sambil menarik tanganku hingga aku terseret olehnya. Sakura yang melihat kami berlaripun ikut mengejar kami.

"He..Hei Dobe.. Jangan lari dong. Aku jadi terseret."

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.."

"Naruto? Sepertinya kamu kurang enak badan?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Ngg.. Ngak apa-apa kok. Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi."

_'Hei anak muda.. Rumah hantu ini dilapisi sebuah dinding yang tak akan membiarkan seseorang yang masuk untuk keluar lagi' _

"Teme.. Siapa yang bicara?"

"Yang jelas buka aku Dobe."

Sepertinya Dobe sudah ketakutan setengah mati hingga wajahnya pucat seperti orang mati.

"Hei penunggu... Agar kami bisa keluar bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sakura.

_'HAHAHAHA! Tentu saja kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian keluar kecuali satu syarat, salah satu dari kalian mau berkorban demi temannya'_

"Biar aku saja yang berkorban." Jawab Sakura yang membuat aku dan Naruto terkejut.

"Tidak aku saja Sakura."Kata aku pada Sakura

"Ngak! Biar aku saja" Kata dobe melarang aku dan Sasuke berkorban padahal mukanya sudah pucat.

"Sudahlah. Biar aku saja yang berkorban"

dan disitu aku, Sakura dan Dobe beradu saling memperebutkan siapa yang berkorban.

_'Hoho! Kalian sudah melewati ujian yang kami berikan untuk tidak menjual teman. Sebagai hadiahnya kalian mendapat sebuah pintu ungu diujung sana'_

Aku, Sakura dan Dobe berjalan ke arah pintu ungu diujung dan ternyata..

"SELAMAAT!KALIAN BERHASIL MEMENANGKAN TIKET MAKAN GRATIS DI RESTOURANT KONOHA"

"oh.. Ternyata ini sebuah perlombaan toh"

"Dobe.. Mukamu pucat.."

"A..aku gag pucat" jawabnya malu sambil menutup mukanya.

Dan akhirnya tiketnya kami gunakan untuk makan siang karena kebetulan kami lapar. Sesampai di Restaurant Konoha. Kami memesan makanan yang kami mau. Selagi menunggu pesanan kami berbincang-bincang.

"Teme, tadi kamu ketakutankan?" Tanya naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Hei Dobe, bukannya kamu yang ketakutan hingga memeluk lenganku dan menyeretku berlari." Sakura yang mendengarnya pun tertawa hingga membuat Naruto malu.

"Abis bonekanya seram."

"Boneka? Boneka yang mana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ha? Sakura? Boneka yang mengagetkan kita itu loh yang berlumuran darah?"kata Dobe kaget dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Yang mana?"

"Yang sakura bilang bagus."

"Oh itu... Tapi bonekanya tidak berlumuran darah kok." Aku dan Dobe tertegun dan terdiam. Apa Sakura tidak melihatnya? Lalu makanan yang kami pesan akhirnya datang juga.

**(Sakura POV)**

Hihihi.. Mereka berdua lucu sekali. Dari tadi melihat mereka berdua itu tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Sakura? Kok dari tadi senyum-senyum?"

"Ngak ada apa-apa kok."

"Oi Naruto,Sasuke."

"Ng.. Ah Neji? Sasori? Gaara?" jawab Naruto bersamaan dengan Sasuke.

"Yo." Sapa seorang berambut merah..

"Tumben disini Neji, Sasori, dan Gaara?" tanya Naruto.

"Lagi nongkrong, lagian dari tadi kami meneleponmu dan sasuke juga tidak angkat padahal kami juga mau mengajak kalian" Jawab cowok berambut merah.

"Ah maaf, aku silent jadi gak tau." jawab Naruto

"Hn sama" jawab Sasuke singkat. Ketiga orang itu tiba-tiba melihat aku. Begitu juga satu orang yang sudah dari tadi memperhatikan aku dari tadi.

"Ng.. Kalian kenalkan ini Sakura"

"Haruno Sakura" jawabku dengan senyum sambil menjulurkan tangan ke salah satu mereka yang berambut merah.

"Sasori"

"Hyuuga Neji" kata cowok bermata lavender.

"Sabaku no Gaara" hmm yang berambut merah sepertinya aku kenal. Ah, bukannya dia murid Konoha High School?

"Kamu.." Gaara tersenyum padaku. Sepertinya dia sudah tau. Dialah yang sejak tadi melihat ku terus.

"Kalian sudah pernah ketemu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kami pernah bertemu sewaktu aku berjalan di koridor sekolah Konoha High School." Jawabku.

Semuanya ber-oh-ria kecuali aku dan gaara. Setelah itu mereka bertiga duduk di kursi disamping Naruto, Neji, Sasori, Gaara, Sasuke, aku secara berurutan.

Sejak tadi aku merasakan sesuatu yang melihat kami terus. Ternyata semua orang direstaurant tertuju pada kami.

"Ng.."

"Kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ng..Ngak ada" jawabku gugup sambil menundukkan kepala.

Naruto lalu memperhatikan sekeliling, lalu melanjutkan katanya.

"Tidak usah diperdulikan Sakura."

Ternyata Narutto tau apa yang kupikir. Lalu aku mengangguk. Ketika itu aku sadar. Bahwa sekarang aku lagi dikelilingi oleh orang yang tampan. Sejenak aku menjadi canggung. Muka Naruto yang tampan dan manis juga menjadi perhatian, Sasuke yang tampan juga menjadi perhatian, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Teme, jangan minum Jus tomat terus. Mukamu nanti jadi Tomat baru tau"ejek Naruto memulai pembicaraan yang tadi sepi.

"Bukan urusanmu Dobe."

"Liat Sasori dan Gaara, sekali minum Jus tomat, Rambutnya sudah berwarna merah. Kalau Neji sih selalu memakan baygon rasa lavender."

Aku cuma bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku Naruto memeriahkan Suasana. Sedangkan Gaara,Sasori, dan Sakura sudah mulai kesal perkataan Naruto.

"Ups, Ketua osis dan wakil ketua osis, jangan marah dong."

"Ketua Osis?" tanyaku.

"Yah, Gaara adalah ketua osis Sekolah Konoha High School. Sedangkan Sasori adalah wakil ketua osis."

"Sedangkan Naruto adalah Dobe" sambung Sasuke yang membuat semuanya kecuali naruto tertawa dan tersenyum.

"Sedangkan Sasuke adalah Te.."

"Makan dulu" sambung Sasuke.

Semuanya mengikuti makan sedangkan Naruto mendengus kesal.

Selesai makan, Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sedangkan Sasuke adalah te.. Heei jangan tinggalkan aku." Semuanya berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hmm.. Sampai disini dulu yah. Aku harus pulang sebelum hari malam."

"Mau kuantar Sakura?" tawar Naruto

"Hmm tidak usah.. Aku sudah dijemput. Tha semuanya." aku lalu tersenyum lalu berbalik meninggalkan mereka menuju ke mobil pak Iruka.

"Gimana dengan kencannya Nona?" Senyum Pak iruka.

"Eh? Bukan kencan kok." mukaku sekarang merah mendengar kata pak iruka.

Sesampai dirumah aku segera berjalan ke kamar dan segera mandi. Selesai mandi aku mendengar suara seseorang mengetok pintu.

"Nona."

Ckleek..

"Yah?"

"Nona dipanggil kebawah oleh tuan untuk makan malam." kata Tsunade

"Baik." Segera aku bersiap-siap menganti baju tidur dan munuju keruang makan. Walau agak tersesat akhirnya ketemu juga.

"Sakura, silakan duduk." Kata kakek mempersilakanku duduk.

"Ya kek"

"Besok pagi kamu harus bersiap-siap sekolah Sakura. Besok berangkat dengan sepupumu"

"Sepupu?" tanyaku heran.

"Ah. Kakek lupa memberitahu kamu kalau tadi sore sepupumu datang dari Suna. Dia juga sekolah di Konoha High School."

"Ino." Panggil kakek memanggil seseorang.

"Yah kek?" jawab seorang gadis seumur dengan aku. Gadis ini cantik tubuhnya putih, langsing, dan sangat cantik.

"Ini sepupumu Sakura, Ino"

"Hwaaa.. Sakura? Cantiknyaaaaa.." Jawabnya sambil memelukku. Mukaku merah karena menyebutku cantik.

"Haha... Ino, kalau kamu memeluknya seperti itu sakura jadi sesak nafas." Kakek tersenyum melihat tingkah lakunya. Sepertinya aku betah tinggal disini.

"Maaf Sakura-chan.." kata Ino lalu aku mengangguk.

"Sakura, Ino lebih tua darimu 1 tahun jadi kamu bisa memanggilnya nii-san"

"Baik"

"Hmm Sakura.. Ayo ke kamarku kita saling cerita." Nii-san pun mengandengku bersiap pergi tapi..

"Eheem.. Makan dulu" kata kakek sambil tersenyum. Walau baru selesai makan. Tapi kenyang tertahan dengan bau yang enak dari meja makan.

"Hehe.. Oke bos!" Jawab Nii-san Semangat.

Setelah makan selesai, aku dan Nii-san pergi kekamar nii-san.

"Ayo masuk Sakura-chan."

"Arigatou."

"Sakura tidak perlu sungkan. Anggap Saja kita sudah seperti kakak adik." jawabnya sambil mengancungkan jempol.

"Yah nii-san"

"Ngg .. Sakura, kakek sudah cerita yang sebenarnya."

aku terdiam.

"Nii-san tau, walaupun begitu kelam masa lalumu yang tidak dapat dilupakan, tapi Sakura-chan jangan terlalu melihat ke belakang yah." Aku lalu memeluk nii-san,

"Arigatou" kataku lagi setelah itu aku melepas pelukanku dari nii-san.

"Nii-san, aku ingin sepulang sekolah besok, aku ingin nii-san menemaniku ke rumah ibuku.."

"Baiklah Sakura-chan, Tapi janji satu syarat." Kata Nii-san dengan senyum.

"Temani aku belanja lusa nanti yah di mall." aku dan nii-san pun tertawa bersama. Dan lalu Sakura kembali kekamarnya untuk tidur.

**(Normal POV)**

Pagi sekali Sakura sudah mempersiapkan semua perlengkapan untuk Sekolah. Lalu pergi menuju kamar nii-sannya.

Cklek..

Ternyata nii-sannya masih tidur. Dan Sakura pun bertekad untuk membangunkan Nii-sannya.

"Nii-san."

"..."

"Nii-san."

"ng.." Ino makin menutup selimutnya.

"Nii-san"

"..."

"NII-SAAAN KEBAKARAAN" Teriak Sakura membuat Ino meloncat dari tempat tidur.

"Hwaaaaa.. KEBAKARAN? DIMANA MANA?"

"Hehe."

"Huh! Sakura-chan.. Pagi-pagi kok Kagetin Nii-san? Padahal lagi mimpi indah nieh" Ino mendengus kesal pada Sakura.

"Hehe.. Ayo Nii-san. Siap-siap. Bentar lagi Sarapan"

"Oke.. Oke"

Sesudah menunggu Ino, Sakura dan Ino pun segera keruang makan.

"Pagi kek" Sapa Sakura kepada kakeknya

"Good morning kek" kata Ino dengan semangat.

"Ino, hari ini kamu sakit? Tumben bangun cepat?" tanya kakek sambil tertawa.

"Sebenarnya mau telat, tapi karena Sakura membangunkanku dengan cara aneh, aku jd terbangun" jawab Ino membuat Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Abis, nii-san susah dibangunin." Kata Sakura sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Haha.. Ya sudah. Ino nanti antar Sakura ke sekolahkan?"

"Yah." Sakura bingung dengan ucapan kakeknya, lalu menatap Nii-sannya dengan tatapan bertanya 'Antar?'

"Sakura-chan, aku bawa mobil kok." Sakura hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Kakek akan pergi bersama Pak Iruka" Sakura yang masih bingung bertanya kepada kakeknya.

"Hmm, kakek mau pergi ke Sekolah juga?"

"Ah iya.. Kakek lupa untuk bilang, sekolah konoha High School itu adalah sekolah leluhur kakek yang bangun jadi kakek yang mewarisi sekolah itu sekarang." Sakura hanya bisa bengong. Sekolah yang dari dulu iya puja adalah sekolah milik kakeknya.

"Sakura, ayo kita segera pergi." Sakura lalu mengangguk dan mengikuti Nii-sannya dari belakang.

Di tengah perjalan menuju sekolah Konoha High School.

"Nii-san."

"Yah?"

"Apakah kakek sekaya itu?"

"Kakek dulu adalah pekerja keras. Sejak kecil kakek sudah mulai usaha. Dari usahanyalah bisa menghasilkan begini. Kakek juga berhasil dalam segala bidang makanya dia dijuluki orang yang berbakat sejak kecil." jawab Ino dengan panjang.

"Berarti Kakek seseorang pekerja yang keras."

"Yah.. Dan saat ini yang Kakek butuhkan adalah penerus. Penerusnya adalah suamimu Sakura-chan."

"Haah? Su.. Suami?"

"Yah. Setelah kamu tamat kamu harus menikah dengan seseorang untuk dijadikan suamimu. Tentunya didalam surat wasiat nanti suamimu harus berasal dari sekolah Konoha High School"

"Loh? Kenapa tidak Suami nii-san?"

"Sakura-chan. Nii-san setelah tamat, Nii-san akan pindah ke Suna. Jadi Suami Nii-san tentunya juga tidak akan tinggal di konoha."

"Oh.. Jadi aku harus cari calon suami nieh di Sekolah Konoha High School?" tanya Sakura.

"Yah.. Sepertinya kakek beneran sudah lupa menceritakan semuanya ke Sakura-chan. Maklum uda tua." Sakura dan Ino pun tertawa.

Dilain waktu yang bersamaan..

"Haachiii" bersin kakek Sarutobi.

"Apakah tuan terkena flu?" tanya Iruka

"Sepertinya tidak. Pagi-pagi saya masih sehat. Mungkin saja ada yang lagi membicarakan aku."

Sesampai di sekolah Konoha High School.

"Sakura, ayo kita kekantor guru." Sakura memangguk ditengah perjalanan, Ino yang ngak taupun bingung. Sementara Sakura yang pernah ke kantor gurupun akhirnya berhasil sampai di kantor guru.

"Untung sakura-chan tau. Tapi tau dari mana Sakura-chan?" tanya Ino.

"Dulu pernah kesini mengantarkan pesanan" jawab Sakura. Ino pun memangguk-angguk.

"Sakura?" panggil seseorang.

"Bu anko?"

"Ternyata kamu cucu pak Sarutobi yah?" Jawab ibu itu kaget. Sakura cuma bisa tersenyum.

"Sakura, kamu kenal?" bisik Ino.

"Yah. Saya mengantarkan pesanan ibu ini." senyum Sakura.

"Hmm yamanaka Inokan? Silakan. Kelasmu bersama saya" Kata bu Anko. Dan Ino pun mengikuti ibu itu.

"Haruno Sakura." Panggil seseorang laki-laki bermasker.

"Ya?"

"Kelasmu bersama saya. Silakan ikut aku menuju kelas. Oh ya na saya kakashi hatake kamu bisa memanggil Kakashi-sensei." Kata Kakashi dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Baik" dan akhirnya Sakura mengikuti Kakashi hingga sampai didepan kelas.

"hmm Sakura. Kamu tunggu disini setelah aku memanggil mu."

"Baik."

"Selamat pagi anak-anak"

"Selamat pagi sensei."

"Sensei lama"

"Selalu telat"

"Kebiasaan"

Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tertawa.

"Sudah-sudah.. Hari ini kita kedatangan siswi, lebih tepatnya dia cucu dari kepala sekolah, pak sarutobi."

"hwaa.. Siswi.."

"ceweeek"

"CANTIK?"

"cucu pak sarutobi?"

"Sudah.. Nah ayo sini perkenalkan diri." panggil Sensei ke arah Sakura. Semua mata tertuju pada siswi cantik berambut pink dan bermata emerald. Semua cowok pada sudah ingin tau namanya. Para cewek ingin akrab dengannya.

"Hai.. Nama saya.."

"SAKURA?" teriak 5 laki-laki yang tengah duduk di bangku serentak berdiri.

To be continued..

Gimana fanficnya? Ehehe.. Apakah kalian tau sapa yang berteriak itu?

*ting tong tebakan anda betul* plaaak belum dijawab tau! Tapi kalian pasti uda tau..

Hmm karena author bingung akhir cerita Sakura mau sama sapa masih bingung..

Apakah ama Gaasaku, NaruSaku, SasuSaku, SasoSaku? Hmm oh yah pairing tambah Satu NejiSaku. Neji Saku dalam chap 5 akan mulai aksinya

*plaaak* ditampar tenten.. Aksi apa ? Hehe..

Revieeew yaaah.. Makin review makin update cepat selagi libur. Mm silakan bila mau updatenya lama akan ku perlambat.. Wkwkk.. XD..

REEVIEEW YAAH!^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hehe.. Chapter 5 XD.. Sebelumnya terima kasih atas reviewnya.. hehe.. Balaz review:

Sasusaku: Oke.. XD

Narusaku:hoho.. Mang lagi update perhari :)

seiichiro raikachan: hmm oke deh. Hehe.. Kyknya bakal jadi segi sepuluh.

Keiko nomida: yah, endingnya masih blum tau. Mungkin akan muncul satu karekter ato diantar kelima orang itu XD

Yuki haruna:hahaha.. Kakasaku? patah hati dong semua? XD

Narutami: hoho... XD *narusaku? Sebenarnya mau. Hehe*

Luthmelody: XD*jd tambah geer* yah.. Banyak missnya aku baru sadar ketika mau membacanya tapi gag sempat mengantinya..

Nakamura kumiko-chan: hoho XD.. Gaasaku.. Hehe *gmn yah?*

Swidhya chan: makasih.. :)

Ame chocoSasu: Makasih uda di fave.. XD thanx juga pujiannya..

Mamehatsuki:hehehe..*cepat cepat* kreetaak tangan patah.. XD

Thanx yang uda Review..

Sebelum dimulai, ada 1 hal yang harus diperbaiki. Karena aku baru disini jadi tidak tau akan panggilan kakak perempuan.. Karena kebiasaan baca fic itachi dan sasuke jadi nii-san.. Tapi chapter ini akan ku ganti jadi Nee-chan.. Thanx yah..

*_Suki Suki Chapter 5_*

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: GaaSaku, SasuSaku, SasoSaku, NaruSaku,NejiSaku.**

**Warning: Don't like, Don't read!**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

(Normal POV)

"SAKURA?" Teriak 5 laki-laki dalam kelas yang serentak berdiri.

"Hoho, ternyata beberapa dari kelas ini sudah mengenal Sakura. Lanjutkan pengenalannya Sakura."Kata Kakashi.

"Ng. Nama saya Haruno Sakura, Mohon bantuannya semua."

"Oke. Sakura, kamu bisa duduk disebelah .. Ng.."

"Sensei, duduk disebelahku saja" Kata Naruto.

"Hei Naruto, kamu sudah ada teman sebelah tau. Jangan main usir aja." Kata Kiba yang duduk disebelah Naruto. Membuat satu kelas tertawa.

"Hmm sebelah Sasori Saja, Sakura. Disitu kosong" Kata kakashi pada Sakura.

"Baik." Sakura lalu berjalan ke arah Sasori.

"Mohon Bantuannya." Ucap Sakura ke arah Sasori.

"Ng." jawab Sasori.

Selama dalam pelajaran, Sakura bingung apa yang harus dia kerjakan. Karena dia tidak tau sudah sampai mana pelajaran kelasnya.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasori.

"Ya."

"Ini catatan kemarin."

"Ah makasih Sasori. Kebetulan aku belum mencatat pelajaran dari awal. Akan kukembalikan setelah selesai mencatat."

"Ng.."

Teng teng teng..

Bunyi pertanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Sakura berencana untuk pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengambil sebuah buku untuk dipelajarinya.

"Ng.. Bukunya mana yah? Perpustakaan ini sangat besar."

(Sakura POV)

Wah karena perpustakaan ini besar sampai tak tampak unjungnya, aku bingung untuk menelusurinya. Setelah kucari akhirnya aku dapat buku yang telah aku cari. Tapi sayang, letak bukunya terlalu tinggi. Terpasak aku mencari sesuatu yang bisa untuk bisa mengambil buku itu. Ah.. Ada tangga, lalu aku mengambil tangga ke arah rak buku yang kucari setelah itu aku menaiki tangga satu per satu.

"Ah, ini dia." Ah.. Tangan ku lepas.

"Kyaaaaaaaa"

"HUP" Seseorang menangkapku.

"Sa.. Sasuke?"

"Kamu tak apa-apa?"

"Ya.. Makasih Sasuke." Senyumku padanya.

"Hn." Mata kami saling bertemu. Rasanya....

"Sasuke."

".."

"Sasuke."

"Ah iya?" Katanya kaget, sepertinya dia melamun.

"Bolehkah aku turun sekarang?"

"Ah iya.. Maaf." Jawabnya sambil menurunkanku. Ntah kenapa dia tidak menatapku lagi.

"Arigatou Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Sasuke, kok ada disini?"

"Cuma lagi melarikan diri."

"Melarikan diri? Dari apmmmm.." Tangan Sasuke menutup mulutku dan membawaku sembunyi.

"SASUUUUKEEEEEEEE DIMAANA KAMUU?" teriak murid cewek yang berlarian masuk ke Perpustakaan."

"HEI! Disini bukan konser! Seharusnya kalian tidak masuk dengan berteriak." Pengurus perpustakaan yang melihat cewek-cewek berteriak histeris pun marah, tapi tidak sama sekali dipedulikan oleh cewek-cewek itu malah mencarinya di sekitar perpustakaan. Sasuke yang bingung pun mulai mencari jalan mana yang harus di lewati.

"Ayo sini!" Aku menarik tangan Sasuke menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan.

"ITU DIA SASUKE!" histeris salah satu murid ketika melihat kami berlari menuju pintu.

"Ayo cepat Sasuke!" Kataku pada Sasuke, hingga kami berlari ke taman dan bersembunyi di belakangkan pohon Sakura.

"Hosh..hosh.. Maaf Sasuke. Aku menarikmu Sampai disini."

"Ma.. Kasih Sakura." Senyumnya padaku walau dia sudah kecapean karena berlari terlalu cepat. Sesaat wajahku memerah ketika melihat tangan aku dan Sasuke masih berpeganggan.

"Maaf." Aku lalu melepas tanganku lalu segera pergi ke kelas untuk masuk karena sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi. Tapi, tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke menarik tanganku.

"Sakura, Aku ingin sepulang sekolah hari ini, aku bisa jalan-jalan bersamamu Sakura." Mukaku menjadi merah.

"Maaf Sasuke. Hari ini tak bisa." Karena hari aku akan mengujungi Ibu. Lalu Sasuke menghela nafas. Sepertinya dia kecewa.

"Tapi Rabu nanti aku bisa."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu sepulang sekolah aku akan menjemputmu." Diapun mulai tersenyum lagi.

"Yah." Lalu aku pergi ke kelas diikuti Sasuke.

"Sakura." Panggil Naruto padaku.

"Yah?"

"Kamu tidak bilang kalau kamu akan sekolah sini."

"Ng.. Maaf Naruto, aku lupa memberitahukannya padamu."

"Hmm.. Baiklah"

Teng.. Teng .. Teng..

Anko-sensei pun memasuki kelas..

"PAGI ANAK-ANAK"

"Pagi buu!"

"Seperti biasa ibu datang membawa pengumuman, besok harap semua murid berkumpul di Lapangan sekolah pagi-pagi." Semua murid mulai berbisik-bisik. Apa maksudnya mengumpulkan murid-murid di lapangan?

"Ng.. Maaf."

"Ada apa Sakura? Ah iya kenalkan aku Ten-Ten." Ten-Ten tersenyum padaku.

"Salam kenal juga Ten-Ten. Aku ingin bertanya, apa maksudnya Anko-sensei menyuruh kita berkumpul di Lapangan."

"Sudah eventnya tiap Selasa musim semi.." Senyum Ten-ten.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Hmm besok Sakura pake baju bebas saja, tapi jangan lupa bawa baju seragam. Selesai event ini kita akan kembali ke kelas dan belajar seperti biasa."

"Adakah event begitu?"

"Yah, setiap hari selasa musim semi di minggu pertama, tentunya sudah ada korban. Pastinya itu kamu, Sakura."

"Aku? Korban? Ten-Ten, jangan bercanda."

"Saat ini murid perempuan yang saat ini di incar adalah kamu. Jadi kamu tidak akan bisa menghindarkannya. Sebentar lagi para binatang akan datang memangsamu." Jawab Ten-Teng dengan memakai senter ke arah wajahnya yang sengaja di lebai-lebaikan. Walau aku tau. Sebenarnya itu tidak menakutkan. Tapi yang lebih menakutkan adalah kata-katanya.

"Binatang? "

"SAKURA!" Aku tersentak mendengar ada seseorang memanggil namaku dan ternyata adalah Kiba.

"Sepertinya Binatang sudah datang. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah."

"Ada apa Kiba?"

"Kumohon Sakura, kamu besok bersamaku saja yah?"

"Hah?"

"Sakura." panggil seseorang dengan suara santai.

"Ada apa Shika?"

"Aku lupa menyampaikannya, bolehkah besok kamu bersamaku?" Sekarang wajahku memerah. Apa maksud semua ini?

"Sakura." kali ini yang memanggilku bukan satu orang saja malah HAMPIR seluruh kelas memanggilku.

"Apa maksud kaliaan?"

"Sakura."

"Nee-chan?"

"Ayo ikut aku." Nee-chan menarik tanganku berlari.

"Hosh.. Hosh..nee-hosh chan" Sampailah kami disebuah gudang.

"Benar-benar, Kakek benar-benar sudah gila membuat event ini. Aku tak percaya." Kata nee-chan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa maksud nee-chan?

"Nee-chan."

"Ya sakura?"

"Apa maksudku Event ini? Kenapa semuanya tiba-tiba mengajakku bersama dengannya besok?"

"Sakura, Kamu tidak tau event ini?" Mata Nee-chan membesar.

"Ngaak nee-chan." Nee-chan lalu menghela nafas.

"Sakura, adakah seseorang yang kamu cintai?" Ketika nee-chan mengatakan itu, aku mulai teringat dengan kelima cowok itu, Naruto, Sasuke, Sasori, Gaara, dan Neji. Ntah napa aku cuma hanya tertarik dengan kelima orang itu.

"Sakura."

"Eh? Ya nee-chan?"

"Adakah seseorang yang kamu cintai saat ini?"

"Tidak ada nee-chan."

"Kalau begitu, kamu akan menjadi korban."

"Apa maksud Nee-chan? Katakan apa yang sebenarnya tentang event itu?"

"Event itu biasa disebut Sukidegree."

"Sukidegree?"

"Yah, dimana seorang cowok akan mengajak gadis yang sudah menerima tawarannya akan.."

"Akan?"

"Akan melakukan apa saja demi cowok itu."

"APAA!" Teriakku hingga membuat Nee-chan menutup mulutku.

"Sttttt.. Kalau kita ketahuan kita bisa diajak lagi seperti tadi." Lalu aku mengganguk.

"Apa maksud neechan, akan melakukan apa saja demi cowok yang telah mengajak cewek?"

"Mmm, tentu saja melakukan kecan bersama, peluk atau pun cium." APAAAA! Kenapa kakek menciptakan event mengerikan ini!

"Mm.. Tentu saja hanya sebatas cium, bila ada yang melewatinya akan dihukum."

"Apakah kita boleh bolos?"

"Untuk para cowok yang tidak mendapat pasangan tentunya boleh bolos, tapi untuk para cewek dilarang membolos atau.."

"Siap-siap kena hukuman mengerikan lebih parah dari event itu" Aku lalu menelan ludah. Siapakah yang akan aku terima?

"Sakura, sebaiknya kamu mencari seseorang yang tidak akan melakukan apa-apa pada kamu."

"Tapi siapa?" Aku jadi mengingat ke 5 orang itu, setelah kulihat lagi, Neji sedang bersama Hinata, sepertinya Neji akan bersama Hinata untuk menghalagi murid-murid kurang ajar pada Sakura, Berarti Saat ini yang tersisa 4, pikirkan, Sasuke? Tidak mungkin. Dia pasti sedang berlari dikejar fans, Naruto? dari tadi aku tak melihatnya. Sasori? Sepertinya dari tadi dia cuma menyendiri, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sepertinya tidak mungkin aku bersamanya.

"Sakura, tadi sebenarnya Nee-chan bertemu dengan temanmu bernama Sasori, sepertinya dia cukup baik, Jadi Nee-chan memintanya untuk menjadi pasanganmu besok. Dia setuju-setuju aja."

"APA? Dia Setuju?" Aku tak percaya Nee-chan meminta Sasori menjadi pasanganku? Pantesan dari tadi dia diam.

"Terus Nee-chan ama siapa?"

"Hmm Sasori menawarkan temannya, dia bilang dia tak akan berbuat apa-apa. Hmm kalau tidak salah namanya Naruto." Naruto? Hmm kalau Naruto sih aku percaya.

"Oh ya, aku juga udah suruh Sasori untuk tidak menapa-napainmu besok."

"Untunglah." Aku lalu menghela nafas, sepertinya besok akan baik-baik saja.

"Kalau begitu, Sekarang kita keluar. Bila ada yang mengajakmu bilang saja 'Suki Not degree', pasti mereka tidak akan menganggumu lagi."

Aku berjalan lunglai bersama nee-chan menuju ke mobil nee-chan.

"Kalau begitu, kita langsung saja protes pada Kakek. Kakeklah yang membuat event ini."

"Benar, tapi sebelum itu, sesuai janji, ayo kerumah ibuku. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang."

"Benarkah?"

Nee-chanpun langsung menancap gasnya menuju rumahku. Sesampainya, aku langsung mengetuk pintu rumah.

Tok tok tok.. Cklek

"Sia.. Sakura?" Ibuku yang membuka pintu langsung memelukku.

"Sakura, ibu sudah kangen denganmu Sakura. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Baik-baik saja bu. Ibu, kenalkan sepupu kita bu."

"Tante, Saya anak dari kakak tante, Asuma."

"Wah, ternyata nii-san punya anak secantik ibunya."

"Makasih tante."

"Ng, Tante Haruno, siapa yang datang?" panggil seorang pria tinggi. Aku tau itu siapa,

"Kak Sai?"

"Sakura? Kamu disini? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sebaiknya kita berbicara didalam saja." kata ibu. Lalu kami berjalan ke ruang tamu untuk duduk.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kak. Ng.. Ada seseorang yang ingin aku perkenalkan. Nee-chan"

"Ah iya?" Sepertinya tadi nee-chan melamun melihat wajah kak Sai.

"Perkenalkan kak Sai, sepupu ku dari papa."

"Ah, Yamanaka Ino."

"Sai." jawab kak Sai sambil tersenyum dengan manis hingga membuat muka Nee-chan bersemu merah. Aku yang melihatnya cuma bisa tertawa. Kami berbicara hingga hari sudah mau malam. Dan Akhirnya aku dan Nee-chan memutuskan untuk pulang. Sepertinya setelah pulang ini, aku dan Nee-chan akan bersiap-siap menyerang kakek.

To be continued

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gimana Ficnya.. Huhu aku bikin dengan terburu-buru. Pusing cerita selanjutnya apa. Hmm aku adakan polling biar tidak bingung..

Para reader maunya

NaruSaku?

SasoSaku?

NejiSaku?

SasuSaku?

GaaSaku?

Yang terbanyak lah aku pilih,, jadi revieew yaaah XD..

Hmm untuk para Readers tetap R& R yah.! Hehe..


	6. Chapter 6 SUKIDEGREE START!

Hwaaaa,, baru diadakan poling bnyak yang mendukung SasuSaku, ckck.. Tapi memang sudah takdir SasuSaku sih, hmm di akhir cerita chapter 6 akan ku perlihatkan hasil polingnya. Nah balaz review..

SS FOREVER : hoho XD sipp..

Nisha uchiha: Hoho.. Ternyata hasil poling sih banyaknya SasuSaku.  
Yuku H:Oke deh.. Moga2x besok bisa update gy, kalau tanganku gag patah.. Hoho XD

Mamehatsuki: hohoXD.. SasoSaku? Hoho.. XD ku juga mau sih,, hehe..

R-chan: Ya! Hehe

Sakurachibi :hoh XD tak apa-apa saku chibi.. Hehe.. Sip deh..

Ame ChocoSasu:"HUP" sudah ditangkap hehe XD Oke deh.. Happy ending.. Hehehe..

Luth Melody: wah gag pernah absen nieh? Hehe.. SasuSaku jd banyak nieh..

Sho-dragon: hoho.. Oke deh.. benaran gag bosen? Ehehe..

Misa Sasu Misa Saku: hoho XDD sippp hehe .

Nagh alay Sangadzzz:Boleh boleh.. Saso saku juga dong.. Hoho.. 2 2nya.. Ehehe*plaak dari readers*

Hana-chan:Oke deh.. Hana mau sasusaku,hana mau sasusaku , hana ma*ngekor author udah gila*

Yukari dn Hikari:Yupp sejati kita.. Hoho

TemariSabaku: hwee kakaknya dtg.. Bagus kalao gag ada shika, nnti cemburu pula.. Hahahah..

SasuSaku (1): siipp..

Sasu Saku (2): hoho harus tuh..

Ritsukika Sakuishi: ngak papa, yang penting uda review gy.. Hoho..

Miyuki Izumi : yupp deh.. :) saso saku memang paling jarang.

Ella-chan as nagi-san: OMG*piso?* hmm yah..*mendengarkan curhat* ALWAYS UPDATE.. Hehe.. XD..

Boneka: hoho makasih uda membaca dengan detil memang setelah di update lupa ganti.. TT.. Maksih yah sarannya.. SaKura di fic ini memang harus bertipe lembut,, biar lebih masuk gy.. Hmm kalau masalah Hinat neji gomen, aku lupa menulis, Sakura melihat neji dan Hinata tentunya.

Thanx yang uda review dan mengikuti ceritanya ampe chapter ini. Akan kuperbaiki kesalahan yang ada. Nah, Kali ini bersorai-sorailah aku memperpanjang chapter ini ampe tanganku patah, hohoXD. Jadi kalian tidak akan kecewa menunggu chapter seperti fic lain yang update perminggu*ditendang semua author*. Nieh chapter update per hari. Sedangkan fic keduaku update tiap 2 hari. Hehe. Oh ya baca juga fic keduaku .. Hoho XD.

*Ditendang lagi karena kebanyakan bicara.* Oke langsung mulai saja.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

*Suki Suki Chapter 6*

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: GaaSaku, SasuSaku, SasoSaku, NaruSaku, NejiSaku.

Warning: Don't like, Don't read!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

(Normal POV)

Sakura kini duduk di tempat tidurnya, dengan bersandar pada kakinya yang terlipat. Apa yang terjadi besok dia bersama Sasori. Apa yang akan diminta Sasori pada Sakura. Kali ini mukanya sudah merah padam mendengar ucapan dari Nee-channya.

"Sasori begitu pendiam? Sepertinya akan baik-baik saja." Hingga mata emerald berwarna hijaupun tidak tampak lagi dari ruangan gelap kamarnya. Sakurapun akhirnya tidur untuk melupakan kejadian tadi. Dia berharap akan ada keajaiban dimimpinya. Dan ternyata mimpinya terkabul. Dia bertemu dengan seorang pangeran yang tampan, dan sakura menyukainya. Walau tidak tampak jelas. Sakura berharap bisa bertemu dengannya. Apakah sudah takdir Sakura untuk bersamanya?

Pagipun tiba, Sakura terbangun dengan mata emerald yang masih berusaha terbuka. Sepertinya dia terbangun terlalu pagi. Sakura sejenak berpikir, setelah dia datang kemari, tidak pernah menjelajahi seluruh ruangan di rumah ini. Dan Sakurapun berencana untuk menjelajahinya sebelum sekolah, lalu Sakura bersiap-siap mandi, setelah mandi diapun memakai baju sekolahnya dan mempersiapkan semua kebutuhannya di sekolah. Setelah itu Sakura pergi menjelajahi ruangan satu persatu. Kebanyakan ruangan adalah kamar kosong yang belum digunakan, yang paling ingin dia kunjungi adalah ruangan ujung yang sepi. Tempat apakah itu? Sakura lalu membuka knop pintu yang tidak terkunci dan ternyata..

"Ah, Nek Tsunade." kaget Sakura ketika melihat nek Tsunade lagi membersihkan alat musik. Sepertinya ruangan musik ini sangatlah penting hingga dijaga baik-baik.

"Nona?Kenapa ada disini?"

"Aku sedang menjelajahi ruangan, nek. Tempat apa ini?"

"Ini adalah ruangan musik yang dulu sering digunakan nenek kamu yang sudah meninggal untuk bermain musik. Walaupun sebenarnya tuan tidak mau melihat alat musik ini untuk mengenang istrinya, maka dia menaruh semua alat musik ini disini."

"Apakah sepandai itukah nenek saya bermain alat musik?"

"Nenek nona dikenal permainan musik yang sangat merdu. Semua alat musik pandai beliau mainkan."

"Bolehkah saya mencoba piano ini?"

"Silakan nona." Sakura dulunya sangat tertarik untuk bermain alat musik. Kebetulan dekat rumah dulu mereka, ada sebuah toko musik yang mau meminjamkan alat musiknya pada Sakura untuk berlatih. Ketika Sakura berlatih dia sudah bisa menguasai alat musik yang dia coba satu persatu. Permainan musiknya disukai semua orang termasuk pemilik toko musik itu. Sakura diperboleh untuk bermain sepuasnya asal dapat menyenangkan hati semua orang. Mungkin keahliannya diturunkan dari neneknya yang telah meninggal.

Lagu Canon yang dikenal sangat susah untuk di mainkan akhirnya dia berencana untuk memainkan lagu ini. Dan bunyi piano pun bergema di semua ruangan. Tsunade yang mendengarnya pun terhanyut dengan suara piano yang akhirnya detingan suara piano terdengar oleh kakek dan Nee-channya. Kakek dan nee-chan sakura datang mencari bunyi yang berasal dari ruangan musik. Dan ketika Sakura memainkan pianonya dengan indah, sejenak Sakura menghentikan untuk menekan tuts-tuts piano ketika melihat kakeknya datang dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sudah lama, sangat sudah lama kakek tidak mendengar suara piano indah ini." Kata kakeknya, Ino yang melihat kakeknya mulai bersedih pun memeluk Kakeknya.

"Maaf membuat kakek sedih. Sakura tidak akan memainkannya lagi karena dapat membuat kakek sedih." Sakura pun menyesal pada kakeknya. Sakura telah membuat kakeknya sedih.

"Tidak Sakura. Detingan suara piano membuat hati kakek terharu, bukan bersedih. Tapi kakek hanya teringat masa lalu yang indah yang setiap hari dipenuhi detingan piano. Setiap pagi dan malam oleh nenekmu."

"Kalau kakek mau, aku akan memainkan piano ini setiap pagi dan setiap malam untuk kakek."

"Kakek mau sekali, Sakura." Jawab kakeknya, dan Sakura pun memeluk kakeknya.

"Kalau begitu, Sakura. Ayo kita siap-siap berangkat ke sekolah."

"Ya." Sakura lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan segera pamit dari kakeknya. Sakura lalu bersiap-siap mengambil tasnya dan pergi ke tempat mobil Nee-channya.

"Sakura, ternyata kamu sangat pandai memainkan alat musik. Sedangkan semua keluarga kita yang hanya bisa memainkan alat musik hanya kamu, Sakura. Mungkin saja bakat itu diwarisi oleh nenekmu." Senyum Ino pada Sakura sambil membuka pintu mobil.

"Nee-chan, kalau nee-chan mau, nee-chan pasti bisa juga." Senyum Sakura pada nee-channya. Nee-channya hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ah iya, hari ini event akan dimulai. Sakura, lalu Sakura chan? Kenapa pake baju sekolah?" Sakura yang sejak tadi tidak teringat dengan event itu pun teringat lagi. Dia lupa kalau hari ini pake baju bebas.

"Tenang Sakura, Kalau masalah baju sih ngak apa apa. Boleh kok pake seragam dan tenang saja Sakura, Sasori tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu." Sakura lalu mengangguk kecil.

Sesampainya di sekolah..

"Sakura, kalau gitu sudah dulu yah. Gomen, cuma bisa sampai disini. Kakak juga ada urusan." lalu Nee-channya pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"SAKURA AKU MOHON PERGILAH BERSAMAKU!" Panggil seseorang berambut , Itu kalau buka Lee.

"Gomen, Suki not degree." Jawab Sakura. Lee tampak kecewa dengan penolakan itu.

"Sakura."

"Yah?" DEG! Sasori.

"Ng, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bilang... Kakakmu memintaku untuk menjadi pasanganmu. Tidak keberatankah Sakura?" Sasori menghela nafas. Sakura mulai berpikir dan berani bertanya..

"Ng..ngak napa-napain kan?" Semula membuat wajah Sasori memerah dengan pertanyaan Sakura. Lalu di urungkan dan tetap bersikap cool didepan Sakura. Lalu mengangguk. Polos sekali Sasori. Pikir Sakura.

"Baiklah. Sukidegree." Sakura menerima tawaran Sasori. Sasori yang terlihat biasa tapi sebenarnya dalam hatinya sangat senang.

"Hmm.. Sasori, permintaanmu apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan di dekat pohon Sakura." Jawabnya dengan malu.

"Hmm.. Baiklah. Ayo." Sakura memegang tangan Sasori lalu membawanya pergi ke taman sekolah yang banyak dipenuhi Pohon Sakura. Setelah mereka sampai ternyata pohon Sakura sedang berguguran walau masih lebat. Membuat badan Sasori tertimbun pohon Sakura.

"Hahahaha.. Sasori. Kamu tumbuh bulu pink." Kata Sakura sambil tertawa, membuat Sasori melempar bunga itu ke badan Sakura.

"Kyknya bukan rambutmu saja pink, tapi badanmu juga pink." Ejek Sasori dengan senyum licik.

"Rasakan ini." Sakura lalu melempar balik bunga-bunga itu ke badan Sasori. Hingga terjadi perang-perang Bunga Salju (?). Sampai akhirnya Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya Di antara bunga-bunga Sakura yang membuat Sasori terpesona dengan kecantikan Sakura yang bersinar diantara bunga-bunga Sakura.

"Cantik." Kata Sasori tanpa sengaja.

"Yah. Cantik Sekali bunga Sakura." Sakura yang mengira kata yang dibilang Sasori adalah bunga Sakura ternyata Salah.

"Bukan." Kata Sasori lagi.

"Apa? " Sakura lalu mendongak kepalanya ke arah Sasori yang masih berdiri.

"Bukan bunga Sakuranya yang cantik. Tapi orangnyalah yang cantik" Senyum Sasori yang membuat muka gadis itu memerah semerah tomat, begitu juga Sasori.

"Maksudnya?" Kata Sakura pura-pura tidak tau, padahal dia sudah tau maksud dari kata Sasori.

"Kamu pikirkan sendiri, Sakura." Lalu Sasori berjalan ke arah Sakura dan duduk disamping Sakura yang masih tiduran diantara bunga-bunga yang berguguran.

"Kalau begitu, butuh waktu lama aku perlu memikirkannya jika kamu tidak memberitahukanya." Senyum licik Sakura. Sasori yang mendengarnyapu tiba-tiba menimbun badan Sakura dengan bunga Sakura secara tiba-tiba.

"Kyaa.. Sasori! Awas kamu." Teriak Sakura sambil berdiri untuk mengejar Sasori yang berlari dengan senyuman licik. Dan terjadi perang kedua dengan senjata bunga-bunga sakura.

"Hosh..Uda.. Hosh... gak, hosh.. sanggup,, hosh.. lagi.." Kata Sakura sambil terengah-engah. Sasori, sang ketua basket yang sudah biasa berlari tidak sama sekali merasa capek.

"Sepertinya kamu harus banyak olahraga, Sakura." Ejek Sasori.

"Yah begitulah. Hosh hosh." Jawab Sakura yang menerima ejeken itu dari Sasori.

"Sasori." Panggil seseorang.

"Itachi?" kaget Sasori yang melihat Itachi memanggilnya.

"Maaf menganggu acara sukidegreenya. Tapi Sakura, bolehkah saya meminjam Sasori? Ada keperluan yang sangat penting."

"Tentu saja." Sasori pun akhirnya pergi bersama Itachi. Walaupun Sakura merasa sepi dengan kepergiaan Sasori. Lalu Sakura berjalan ke arah pohon Sakura dan duduk di bawah pohon.

"Bolehkah aku menemanimu?" Kata seseorang membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Sasuke?"

"Hai."

"Ng Hai.." Jawab Sakura gugup.

"Apakah putri mau menemani seorang pangeran kesepian ini?" Kata Sasuke dengan lebai-lebainya.

"Bukan pangerannya yang kesepian tau, dari tadi malah rame dengan kejaran perempuan."

"Berarti putrinya yang kesepian dong?"

"Yah begitulah." Sakura lalu menghela nafas.

"Apakah kamu menerima Sukidegree dariku?"

"Tapi, Sasori.."

"Dia sepertinya akan lama."

"Jangan-jangan tadi kamu membuntuti kami?" Tanya Sakura curiga.

"Hmm, bukan begitu. Cuma kebetulan sedang bersembunyi di belakang pohon Sakura. Dan melihat mu dengan Sasori." Senyum Sasuke.

"Kamu mendengarnya?"

"Mendengar? Aku tidak mempunyai telinga setajam itu."

"Dimana kamu bersembunyi?"

"Di pohon ujung sana." Sakura menghela nafas.

"Jadi? Bagaimana tawaran sukidegreenya?" Sakura lalu berpikir sejenak. Acara sukidegree mungkin sebentar lagi selesai. Mungkin selagi menunggu Sasori, tidak ada salahnya dari pada kesepian melanda.

"Baiklah. Sebutkan 1 permintaan saja padaku."

"Baiklah, permintaanku aku ingin permintaanku jadi 4. Karena 1 sudah digunakan sisanya 3." Sakura lalu melongo, sedangkan Sasuke cuma bisa tersenyum licik

"Hah? Kamu curang Sasuke." Sakura melempar bunga-bunga sakura itu pada Sasuke.

"Untuk sekali saja." Mohon Sasuke pada Sakura. Tapi emang tak biasanya Sasuke memohon padanya.

"Ya sudah untuk sekali saja. Jadi apa permohonanmu yang kedua?" Tanya Sakura dengan pasrah.

"Hmm.. Aku ingin kamu."

"Kamu?"

"Kamu."

"Kamu?"

"Kamu."

"Kamu?"

"Kamu Sakura."

"APAAA? SASUKE JANGAN BERCANDA." Sasuke hanya tersenyum licik, sedangkan muka Sakura sudah menjadi semerah tomat.

"Gimana?"

"Jangan bercanda Sasuke."

"Hmm oke aku tak akan bercanda. Permintaanku kedua. Ayo makan siang bersamaku di cafe Konoha. Lapar." Sakura menghela nafas.

"Aku yang traktir?"

"Yah." Sakura lalu berpikir, kalau uang sih dia ada bawa uang tabungannya. Mungkin gak seberapa. Sedangkan uang dari kakeknya disimpan untuk masa depannya yang ia letakkan di rumah.

"Hmm baiklah. Ayo." Lalu Sakura dan Sasuke pergi ke cafe Konoha. Sesampai disana..

"Aku pesan burger dan ini terus ini dengan ini.. Tanpa ini pake ini jangan lupa ini."(?) Sakura menelan ludah, banyak sekali yang Sasuke pesan. Lalu Sakura mengambil buku daftar harga. Sakura membulatkan matanya besar-besar. Mahal sekali. Uangnya tidak akan cukup.

"Sakura, kamu pesan apa?"

"Air putih saja."

"Yakin?"

"Hmm yah."

"Baiklah."

Setelah menunggu, akhirnya makanan datang.

"Ini Sakura." Sasuke memberikan sebuah roti berisi sayur dan daging.

"Kamu perempuan, dan butuh tenaga." Bukan masalah makan dan tenaga. Bagaimana Sakura harus membayarnya. Setelah selesai makan Sakura lalu berjalan lemas ke kasir.

"Ng permisi, bon meja 3?"

"Meja 3 yah? Sudah lunas kok " jawab pelayan itu. Membuat Sakura membulatkan mata.

"Su.. Sudah lunas?"

"Yah. Sudah dibayar laki-laki yang tadi memesannya."

lalu Sakura berjalan ke arah Sasuke dengan cemberut.

"Huh.. Kamu tidak bilang kamu sudah membayarnya." Sebal Sakura ketika tau bahwa dirinya telah dikerjai oleh Sasuke.

"Kamu tidak menanyakannya. Lagian mana ada laki-laki yang makan dibayarin perempuan? Dan lagi, sepertinya kamu tidak mempunyai uang untuk membayarnya." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum licik.

"Huh. Aku sudah hampir stress melihat kamu makan banyak sekali."

"Nah permintaan selanjutnya aku ingin ke perpustakaan membantuku mencari buku."

"Baiklah."

Sakura dan Sasuke pun menuju ke perpustakaan yang ternyata sangat kosong. Tidak ada seorang penjaga pun disitu. Mungkin karena event yang berlanjut murid-murid tidak pergi ke perpustakaan.

"Buku apa yang kamu cari, Sasuke?"

"StoryTales."

"Hmm baiklah berarti berada dibagian cerita. dan bagian cerita ada 2 bagian.."

"Aku cari disini, kamu cari disitu. "potong Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke pergi ketempat ia tunjuk dan Sakura pergi tempat yang Sasuke tunjuk. Setelah beberapa lama mencari. Sakura yang memiliki mata yang jelipun menemukannya..

"Hmm Ah, itu dia bukunya.. Tapi terlalu tinggi. Hmm.. Pake tangga itu saja." Sakura lalu memgambil tangga itu lalu memanjatnya dan mengambil buku tersebut. Setelah mengambil buku tersebut, Sakura berniat turun.

"Kali ini harus hati-hati. Hmm tapi.." Karena Sakura terlalu bersemangat dia tidak sadar kalau tangga yang ia panjat terlalu tinggi. Sakura merasa gemetar dan tak berani melihat bawah. Dia jadi teringat lagi kejadiannya waktu kecil sedang bermain di pohon rumahnya hingga terjatuh, tapi untungnya Sai menangkapnya tapi berakhir dengan tangan Kakak sepupunya patah,tertimpa Sakura.

"Sakura, jangan bergerak." Teriak Sasuke dari bawah terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Sasuke, aku tak bisa turun."

"Jangan bergerak Sakura."

"Sasuke.." Dengan sedikit keberanian Sakura mulai menurunkan satu kakinya. Tapi karena saking gemetarnya Sakura, akhirnya kakinya terpeleset jatuh.

"KYAAAAAA!"

"SAKURAAA!" Sakura memejamkan matanya. Dia berpikir apakah dia sudah mati atau belum? Tapi rasa sakit tak kunjung datang.

"Sakura..."

"Eh?"

"Kamu ngak apa-apa?"

"eh? Tadi bukannya aku jatuh?"

"Yah aku menangkapmu. Kamu lupa aku jago tangkap?" Canda Sasuke..

"Yah.. Nieh bukunya."

"Hmm makasih, Sakura. Sekarang permintaan terakhir."

"Hmm yah.."

"Aku ingin.."

"Ingin?"

"kamu menyimpan.."

"Menyimpan?" Tanya Sakura sudah ngak sabar.

"Ciuman pertamaku."

CUP. Muka Sakura seketika memerah karena tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium bibirnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum licik.

"Sa.. Sasukeee?"

"Dijaga baik-baik loh."Kata Sasuke.

Teng teng teng..

"Sepertinya Sukidegree sudah berakhir. Ayo kembali ke kelas." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura pergi menuju luar perpustakaan. Sedangkan Sakura masih bengong dengan kejadian tadi.

Sementar keadaan Ino yang berpasangan dengan Naruto..

"Hmm.. Naruto? Kamu ingin meminta apa? ASAL JANGAN ANEH-ANEH." Sambutan menyeramkan dari Ino membuat Naruto sedikit ketakutan.

"Hmm.. A..ku cuma ingin nee-chan traktir mie ramen saja." Jawab Naruto. Karena Naruto lebih mudah 1 tahun makanya memanggilnya nee-chan.

"Hmm baiklah."

SLUUUUURPP..

"hmm enak Sekaliii.."

"Hmm Naruto? Sudah berapa lama kamu mengenal Sakura?"

"Sejak musim semi. Waktu itu dia bertanya jalan untuk mencari ruangan guru." Ino lalu berpikir mungkin mengantarkan pesanan tahu.

"Tapi anehnya, setahuku Sakura berjualan tahu di depan sekolah. Kenapa dia bisa langsung sekolah disini dengan status anak kepala sekolah?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto? Apa Sakura belum bilang?"

"Bilang apa?"

"Hmm.."

"Cepat bilang lah nee-chan yang cantik." Dengan lebai-lebainya Naruto memohon.

"Ngak ah."

"Permohonan Sukidegree." Senyum licik Naruto

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan masa lalu Sakura itu karena kamu adalah teman Sakura."

Setelah Ino menceritakan masa lalu Sakura. Naruto merasa sedih mendengar cerita masa lalu yang begitu suram. Dia berjanji akan dirinya sendiri untuk menjaganya dengan baik, agar Sakura tidak bersedih lagi.

"Hmm begitu.. Kasihan Sakura harus mengalami nasib begitu. Kenapa Sakura tidak menceritakan padaku?"

"Mungkin dia tidak mau Naruto merasa kasihan padanya."

"Yah juga. Sakura sangat tabah menghadapi ini semua. Hmm ngomong-ngomong, di sukidegree Sakura ama sapa nieh?"

"Sasori."

"Apaa? Sasori? Dia mau?"

"Tentu saja. Aku yang memintanya."

"Aku tak menyangka kalau Sasori mau menerimanya. Biasanya acara sukidegree dia selalu tidak mengikutinya."

"Hmm.. Aku melihat dia ada rasa suka pada Sakura, dan itu termasuk kamu, Naruto." Muka Naruto menjadi merah ketika mendengar kalimat dari Ino.

"Kenapa tidak aku saja yang menjadi pasangannya?"

"Karena aku diluan ketemu Sasori makanya aku menjadikannya pasangan."

"Huh.. Padahal aku ingin bersama Sakura. Kemari aku belum sempat mengajaknya karena para fansgirl mengejar aku hingga pulang."

"Hmm kalau aku bertemu dengan mu diluan pun tidak akan merubahnya mungkin aku lebih baik menyuruh seseorang yang lebih baik." sindir Ino.

"Apa? Huuh.. Aku menerima tawaran Sasori untuk menjadi pasanganmu karena terpasak dari pada dikejar oleh fansgirl tau." Naruto balik mengejek Ino.

"Huh aku juga terpaksa tau, kalau seandainya pangeranku ada disekolah ini aku juga lebih mending memilih DIA."

"Pangeran? Mana ada yang mau."

"Huh.. Yah.. Setidaknya pangerannya bukan kamu..."

"Aku juga terpasak karena Sasori bilang kamu kakak Sakura."

"Tidak tanya."

Dan akhirnya terjadi perang mulut yang membuat cafe Ichiraku pun ribut.

To be continued...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Masih kurang panjang? XD..

Karena tanganku keburu encok.. (?).. Dan lagi punggungku sakit.. Huhu.. *alasan*

Hoho. XD. Gimana ceritanya makin jelek ato bagus? atau perlu aku hapus fanficnya? Hehe

hmm untuk tanggal 24 nanti nanti aku tidak bisa mengupdatenya, karena tanggal itu author ada acara perpisahan sekolah.. Hoho XD.. Baru tamat SMP nieh.. Jadi bersiap-siap untuk berpisah dengan teman-teman apa lagi author harus pindah ke SMK.. T.T*tidak ada yang nanya..*

Hmm hasil polling dari review Readers... XD

.

.

SasuSaku= 13 (SasuSaku menang XD)

SasoSaku= 9 (walaupun gag menang dia akan menjadi saingan berat Sasuke.)

GaaSaku= 3 (huhu T.T Gaara sedih)

NaruSaku= 1 ( kasih naruto.. Hoho XD padahal dia begitu baik tapi pilihannya paling dikit)

NejiSaku= 1 ( neji masih ada ten ten..)

nah hasilnya Sasu Saku menang.. Hoho.. Hmm Saso peringkat 2 mungkin akan Menjadi saingan berat dari Sasuke.. hoho XD.. Tunggu lah chapter 7 besok..

Hmm jangan lupa...

REVIEW! Hoho yang banyak biar semangat author membara..! XD biar update tiap hari terus.


	7. Chapter 7

Hwaaa.. XD.. lambat meupdate ficnya.. Soalnya besok uda masuk sekolah.. XC.. Jd besok ngak bisa update.. TT.. Gomen to semuannya.. TT.. Tapi.. Selasa nanti update gy! Hehehe...

Hmm balaz review..

Seiichiro Raikachan: Yup Betul!*setuju*

Dyoi-chan : Yup deh Gpp.. Hehehee,, ^^

LuthMelody:HOHO XD..OK! SasuLuti! Ku kasih Sasu saja yah.. Terserah mau diapain aja. Yup makasih atas sarannya.. :)

Miyuki Izumi: Yup Sasuke nyolong nieh..*dgampar ma fansgirlnya. Makasih atas pujiannya.

Risle-coe: Sudah. Hehe... Sip.. SasuSaku memang menang kok.

ViviYuki:Hehe.. Gpp.. Event Sukidegree cuma dibuat saja. Hehe gak ada sebenarnya. SIP!

Ella-chan as Nagi-san :yup deh. Oke akan kuperbaiki.. HOHO..neji ma tenten kan biasa selalu jd pasangan. Dri pada ma Saku mending ama ten-ten.. Hhee..

Ditachi Uchiha: Hai juga.. ^^ dan lamken juga. Endingnya sesuai polling chapter sebelumnya.. SasuSaku.

Ame ChocoSasu: Hehe.. Sip.. Hmm kalau terlalu terburu-buru sengaja.. Soalnya Sasunya maah malu cuma sedetik. Hehe

MameHatsuki:hehe.. XD.. Perpisahan memang menyedihkan T.T

Thanx yang uda review.. Hmm.. Maaf ficnya lebih pendek. Ketiduran ditengah jalan. Hehe.. Biasanya update pagi-pagi. Tap malah ketiduranl ckck. Tapi ini tetap pagi kan? Hehe

Aku mau adakan polling lagi.. Hoho.. Tapi setelah selesai baca Fic ini saja.. Nah.. Kita mulai Chapter 7! Hoho XD..

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

~Suki Suki Chapter 7~

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: GaaSaku, SasuSaku, SasoSaku, NaruSaku.

Warning: Don't like, Don't read!OOC!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

(Sakura POV)

Bagaimana ini, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Matanya dari tadi menatapku. Kumohon, jangan lihat aku! Aku tak mau menatapnya, itu akan membuat aku teringat lagi dengan kejadian tadi. Ini bukan mimpikan? Sasuke menciumku. Dan itu terasa dibibirku. Apa maksud Sasuke menciumku? Oke, ada beberapa kemungkinan, yang pertama Sasuke menciumku mungkin hanya untuk main-main, yang kedua mungkin dia tidak sengaja, dan yang ketiga mungkin dia menyukaiku. Kemungkinan pertama berbanding 50, kemungkinan kedua sangat tidak mungkin, kemungkinan ketiga...

ARRRG! Aku tidak mau memikirkannya lagi.

"Sakura." Tapi, bagaimana kalau yang terjadi kemungkinan pertama?

"Sakura." Juga kalau yang terjadi malah kemungkinan ketiga.

"SAKURA!"

"Yah Sensei?"

"Kamu kenapa melamun terus, ini sudah waktunya belajar, bukan Sukidegree lagi, Sakura." Kata Sensei Anko membuatku teringat kejadian tadi. Semua murid pun menertawaiku.

"Sudah! Sakura, jangan melamun terus."

"Baik sensei."

"Sakura." panggil Sasori.

"Hm yah?"

"Maaf tadi meninggalkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Teng teng teng.

Akhirnya bunyi lonceng pertanda pulangpun berbunyi. Semua murid bersorai-sorai ketika bel berbunyi. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkosentrasi dengan pelajaran hanya karena memikirkan kejadian tadi. Dan lagi mata itu terus menatapku sampai sekarang.

"Sakura." Panggil seseorang padaku yang sedang membereskan buku-buku kedalam tas. DEG! Sasuke!

"Ngg.. Sasori, hari ini kita pulang bersama yah?" Tanya ku pura-pura tidak mendengar panggilan Sasuke dan mengalihkannya pada Sasori.

"Hmm baiklah." Jawab Sasori dengan bingung kenapa aku mengajaknya tiba-tiba. Dengan buru-buru aku mengambil tas lalu mengandeng tangan Sasori keluar kelas dengan setengah berlari. Sedangkan Sasuke masih terdiam.

"Hmm Sakura, arah pintu luar bukannya ke arah sana?" Ah bego! Kenapa aku berjalan berlawanan arah.

"Ah.. Ngg..." Jawabku bingung.

"Ayo." Sasori lalu mempererat pegangan tangannya padaku menuju pintu depan. Lalu kami berjalan ke arah tempat parkiran mobil.

"Sakura."

"Yah?"

"Kamu ada acara hari ini?"

"Ng.. Sebenarnya sih ada,." Terlihat kecewa dari muka Sasori.

"SAKURA." Teriak seseorang, dan ternyata itu Nee-chan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan.

"Nee-chan?" Lalu nee-chan pun berjalan semakin dekat.

"Sakura, hari ini kita tunda dulu yah pergi belanja. Aku ada acara theater sekolah." Yah nee-chan sudah bergabung dengan klub drama sejak pertama kalinya masuk sekolah karena dia tertarik dengan pentas drama.

"Hmm.. Baiklah Nee-chan" Lalu nee-chan pun pergi.

"Kebetulan ada Sasori. Sasori, tolong antar adikku ini pulang yah?" Sasori lalu mengangguk. Lalu nee-chan pun pamit pergi menuju gedung lagi.

"Sakura, jadi ada acara hari ini?"

"Sekarang sedang kosong" senyumku pada Sasori.

"Nah ayo masuk." Sasori membukakan pintu mobilnya padaku. Setelah itu aku masuk kedalam mobil Sasori. Begitu juga Sasori.

"Sasori."

"Ng.."

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ngg.. Tutup matamu, Sakura." Ha? Tutup mata? Lalu Sasori memberika kain penutup mata padaku.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kamu liat saja nanti." Lalu dengan terpasak aku menutup mataku dengang penutup mata yang diberikan Sasori. Selama perjalanan tidak ada percakapan berlangsung. Apa yah yang akan ditunjukan Sasori?

Perjalanan berlangsung lama. Sepertinya tempat yang dituju sangat jauh. Lalu aku mulai bertanya pada Sasori.

"Sudah sampai?"

"Blum."

Diselama perjalanan aku mendengar suara mesin mobil terhenti. Mungkin sudah sampai. Lalu aku mendengar Sasori membuka pintu mobil.

"Sasori." Panggilku pada Sasori. Lalu terdengar suara pintu mobil terbuka. Sesuatu memegang tanganku dan membawaku keluar dari mobil. Angin sejuk menerpa rambutku. Dimanakah sekarang?

"Sakura." Suara Sasori. Ternyata dia yang memegang tanganku.

"Sasori, dimana ini?" Sasori menarik tanganku. Aku mendengar suara air. Air?

"Buka penutup matamu, Sakura. Tapi dengan keadaan mata masih tertutup." Katany padaku. Lalu aku membuka penutup mataku walau sekarang mataku masih menutup. Sasori semakin menarikku ke arah depan. Semakin lama semakin terdengar suara air.

"Buka matamu, Sakura." Aku buka pelan-pelan mataku, ketika aku buka didepanku malah ada sebuah Pantai yang indah.

"Hwaaa.. Indahnyaaaa." Aku berlari diantara pasir-pasir dengan merentangkan tanganku lalu berputar-putar dengan ria.

"Ini adalah pantai bagus untuk dikunjungi. Lebih tepatnya dekat Villaku. Jadi aku sering kesini untuk refresing.

"Makasih Sasori. Aku menyukai pantai ini. Indah dan bersih." Aku tersenyum ria kepada Sasori. Cuma dia yang bisa membuatku tersenyum kembali. Lalu aku memegang tangan Sasori.

"Kenapa?"

"Makasih." Saat itu Sasori tersenyum padaku. Aku cuma bisa terpesona melihat senyumnya yang manis.

"Ayo! Bantu cari kerang. Lalu bantu aku membuat istana pasir!" Aku menyeret Sasori untuk lebih dekat air.

"He-Heeei.." Dan saat itu kami bermain sepuasnya hingga hari sudah sore.

"Yey! Aku sudah Dapat 10 kerang."

"Terlambat.. Aku sudah 20 kerang,Sakura." Ejek Sasori Saat it kami sedang mencari kerang setelah membuat istana pasir, membuatku tak kalah mencarinya lebih banyak lagi. Karena aku berjalan terlalu cepat, ayunan tangan menyemprot air ke arah muka Sasori membuat basah.

"Hahahahaha." Karena Sasori ingin membalasnya akhirnya mengayunkan tangan ke air hingga menyemprot ke arah muka Sakura. Dan saat itu terjadi peran kedua dengan senjata air. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti ketika hari sudah mau malam.

"Sasori. Kita pulang yah. Hari sudah malam."

"Yah." Kami pun dengan basah berjalan ke arah mobil yang membuat kursi mobil yang diduduki basah di mobil. Karena terlalu dingin aku sampai mengigil didalam mobil Sasori.

"Sakura, pake jaket ini." Sasori memberikan jaketnya padaku. Aku lalu mengeleng.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Lalu Sasori memakaikan jaketnya padaku. Setelah itu lalu menjalankannya mobilnya. Ketika di mobil, kembali sepi lagi. Tidak ada pembicaraan.

.

.

"Sakura, kamu kemana saja? Kakek sangat mencemaskanmu. Kamu pulang dengan basah. Ada apa?" Tanya Kakek padaku ketika aku pulang dan memasuki rumah. Disitu juga ada nee-chan yang sedang duduk memegang hpnya.

"Kakek, itu masalah anak muda. Lagian ini masih setengah malam, tidak terlalu malam." Jawab nee-chan pada kakek.

"Kakek, Sakura tadi hanya pergi refresing sebentar sama teman di pantai, kek." Jawab aku jujur.

"Teman? Cowok?"

"Ya."

"Anak Konoha High School?"

"Ya." Setelah itu kakek tersenyum.

"Besok ajak dia kesini." DEG! Apa kakek akan memarahi Sasori?

"Kalau begitu kamu mandi setelah itu kamu pergilah makan."

Aku berjalan kearah kamarku, ketika aku membuka kamarku aku melihat piano tadi pagi telah ada dikamarku. Aku senang, aku juga tidak lupa untuk malam ini memainkan lagu untuk kakek. Setelah mandi aku berjalan ke arah keluar kamar. Sepertinya biasa disebelah kamar kosong? Kenapa ada lampunya?

"Kakek pindah ke kesebelah kamarmu untuk mendengarkan musikmu setiap pagi dan setiap malam Sakura." Jawab nee-chan melihatku ketika mengintip kamar itu.

"Oh." Seelah itu, aku dan nee-chan berjalan ke ruang makan. Dan menemukan kakek sedang duduk di kursi.

"Sakura, Ino. Duduklah." Setelah itui aku duduk disebelah kanan kakek begitu juga nee-chan disebelah kiri kakek.

"Sakura, ini hp agar kakek bisa berkomunikasi bersamamu kalau ada keperluan, Sakura." Aku menerima sebuah kotak yang berisi hp yang dibilang kakek.

"Makasih kakek, tapi apakah ini agak berlebihan?"

"Untuk cucu kakek tidak ada yang namanya berlebihan." Aku lalu mengangguk dengan mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

"Makasih kek."

Setelah itu makananpun tiba yang dibawa pelayan rumah.

.

.

"Sakura, bolehkah aku kekamarmu?"

"Tentu, nee-chan."

"Sakura, kamu dengan Kak Sai saudara atau sepupu?"

"Tentu saja sepupu."

"Masih berhubungan darah?"

"Tidak, Kak Sai anak angkat dari adik ayahku."

"Benarkah?"

"Yah."

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku bertemu dia lagi?"

"Tentu, kalau nee-chan mau aku akan membawamu kerumahku lagi untuk bertemu dengannya."

"Benar? Aku tunggu.. Hmm.. kamis deh.. Rabu ada latian theather." Aku mengangguk. Lalu berjalan memainkan musik untuk kakek. Dan malam pun ditutupi oleh musik.

To be continued

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Maaf tambah dikit dari kemarin, terburu-buru.. Dan gag sempat memperbaiki kesalahan.

Nah polling untuk sekarang..

kalian mau menambahkan adegan apa saja pada SasuSaku? Tapi jangan lebih-lebih dari Rated T yaaaah.. Hehe..

Nah uda baca? Review plis.!


	8. Chapter 8

Nah, Sudah berakhir acara perpisahannya. Dan ada yang ingin aku minta maaf chapter sebelumnya hanya bercerita tentang SasoSaku. Mungkin banyak yang kecewa. Tapi itu sengaja. Tentu saja untuk membuat Konflik. Jadi bagi pengemar SasuSaku, tahan emosi pada Sasori yah..! Walaupun fic ini sebenarnya dapat ide langsung dari kepalaku begitu saja. XD dan GOMEN buat pengemar SasuSaku. Mungkin akan kecewa. Tapi tenang saja, Poling mengatakan SASUSAKU! Jadi akhirnya Happy ending deh*plaaaaak kebanyakan bicara nanti malah bocor ceritanya* nah balaz review!

Ella-chan as nagi-san:Hmm boleh juga.. XD

Luthmelody: hehe XD.. Namanya fic..

Seiichiro Raikachan: Wah iya juga, Setingnya bagus juga.. Akan kupikirkan deh.

Miyuki Izumi:Okeh deh.. ^^

Risle-coe: Senja? Wah wah..

Ame ChocoSasu: hehe.. Nieh untuk lebih bertambah musuh Sasuke nieh.. Wah bagus juga idenya..

Micon: Sengaja.. Hehe.. Biar saingan Sasu banyak.. Pair utamanya SasuSaku..

Ditachi Uchiha: Baiklah,. Thanx idenya.. Hhee bagus-bagus..

Vivi Yuuki: hoho.. XD.. Gomen hari rabu update.. Selasa uda ada Perpisahan..

Keiko Nomida: Oke deh sip sip..

Owly bros: hoho idenya bagus.. Sangat bagus.. Hehe.. Thanx juga uda kritik.. XD

Asakura:sipp adegan Sasuke akan diperbanyak..

Dyoi-chan: gomen Dyoi-chan, kayaknya akhir cerita SasuSaku sesuai polling..

Mamehatsuki: Hoho gak janji.. Hehe.. XD tapi kuusahakan..

Thaaaaaaanx sejuta kali untuk yang uda review.. Polling kalian semua sangat bagus.. Aku jadi.. Bingung ... Tapi akan kupilih ddeh.. Hehe.. Nah ficnya uda mulai.. Semoga kalian tidak kecewa.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

*Suki Saki Chapter 8*

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing:SasuSaku, SasoSaku.

Warning: OOC! Don't like Don't read!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

(Normal POV)

Sakura tidak bisa tidur memikirkan kejadian Sukidegreenya bersama Sasuke dan Sasori. Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menciumnya membuat Sakura sengaja menjauhinya dan malah berlari ke arah Sasori. Sakura tau perbuatannya pada Sasuke dapat membuat Sasuke kecewa.

Trilililili.. Lala lala..

Tiba-tiba Hp yang diberikan kakeknya berbunyi dengan nada aneh ditengah malam. Ternyata ada sebuah pesan masuk pada hapenya.

By: +81xxxxxx

Sakura..

Sakura berpikir, Hp ini baru dapat tadi, sedangkan nomornya masih belum ada yang mengetahuinya. Lalu sekarang, sudah ada sms dari seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya tau namanya.

Trilililili.. Lala lala..

Hp itu berbunyi lagi..

By: +81xxxxxx

Gomen..

Sakura merasa heran dari pengguna nomor ini yang tiba-tiba meminta maaf. Lalu Sakura pun bermaksud membalas pesan itu.

To: +81xxxxxx

Gomen untuk apa?

Setelah Sakura berusaha mencari huruf di keypad hapenya, akhirnya menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan lalu mengirimnya kepada pengguna nomor itu.

Trilililili.. Lala lala..

Sakura dengan cepat membuka pesan dari nomor itu.

By: +81xxxxxx

Gomen telah menciummu dgn tiba2..

Sakura yang membaca pesan itupun tau bahwa pengirimnya adalah Sasuke. Sejenak mukanya memerah dengan kejadiannya bersama Sasuke. Lalu Sakura membalas pesan Sasuke..

To: +81xxxxxx

Gomen juga atas tindakanku tadi.

Sakura sebenarnya tidak tega untuk mencuekin Sasuke atas perilakunya dalam Sukidegree, tapi karena dia tidak tau harus ngomong apalagi pada Sasuke yang menciumnya. Sejenak Sakura marah tapi hatinya senang dengan ciumannya dengan Sasuke.

Trilililili.. Lala lala..

By: +81xxxxxx

Brti kita seimpas.. Dan lagi,, bsk jd prg bersamaku?

Sejenak Sakura berpikir, Benar juga. Hari itu Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk jalan-jalan bersama Sakura.

To: +81xxxxxx

Besok? Hmm yah masih inggat,, tapi aku harus pulang dulu...

Sakura ingat,sesuai janjinya dengan kakeknya dia harus memperkenalkan Sasori pada kakeknya.

Setelah itu Sakura mengubah nomor Sasuke menjadi nama Sasuke.

Trilililili.. Lala lala..

By: Sasuke

Baiklah.. Aku akn mengantarmu plg..

Sakura terlonjak kaget. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasori? Sakura berpikir sejenak. Lebih baik dia pulang besama Sasuke atau Sasori?

To: Sasuke

Tak perlu Sasuke, gimana kalau kamu menjemputku dirumahku?

Hmm ngomong2 dapat dari mana nomorku?

Sakura tau, kalau Sasuke dan Sasori adalah teman dekat. Jadi, tak ada salahnya memperkenalkan Sasori sekaligus Sasuke.

Trilililili.. Lala lala..

By: Sasuke

Baiklah,. Aku akan kerumahmu besok..

Dari nee-chanmu. Dia menyebar luaskan lewat sms.. Mungkin bukan hanya aku, tapi naruto dan lainnya juga.

Yg benar saja, Sakura terkejut ketika membaca pesan itu. Pantesan nee-channya dari tadi senyum-senyum memandang hapenya.

To: Sasuke

Ya. Aku tunggu.

Dan setelah itu Sakura memutuskan untuk tidur. Sakura yang sejak tadi berusaha tidur tapi tak bisa karena memikirkan kejadian tadi, tapi karena sekarang Sasuke sudah meminta maaf, hatinya pun terasa lega.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Pagi tiba Sakura telah bangun untuk mempersiapkan perlengkapannya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Tak lupa juga dia memainkan piano untuk kakeknya. Setelah itu, Sakura pergi ke kamar nee-channya,

"Nee-chan."

".."

"Nee-chan."

"Ng.."

"NEE-CHAN ADA KEBAKARAN!"

".." Sakura pun mulai sebal, caranya tidak berhasil. Akhirnya dia dapat ide. Iya berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Nee-channya.

"Hwaa.. Kak Sai,, Selamat pagi~"

"SAI!" Ino membulatkan matanya mendengar kak Sai yang dia sukai datang.

"Hahahahaha.. Ketahuan.. Naksir kak Sai yah?" Goda Sakura.

"Apa sih, Sakura-chan, kamu terlalu jahil." Cemberut Ino ketika tau Sakura mengerjainya.

"Ayo, cepat. Kita ngak mau telatkan?"

"Ya ya.." Ino pergi ke kamar mandi dengan wajah kusut.

(Sasuke POV)

Hari ini acara kencanku dengan Sakura.. Kira-kira, aku mengajaknya kemana yah? Mall? Taman bermain? Makan? Ah basi.. Hmm tanya Aniki saja.

"Aniki." Panggil aku pada Aniki.

"Ya Sasuke?"

"... Kalau.. "

"Kalau?" Tanya aniki mengangkat alisnya.

"..." Bilang gak yah?

"Bilang saja Sasuke? Apakah kamu lagi bingung mengajak cewek kemana?" Aku membulatkan mata.

"A..aniki tau dari mana?"

"Tau dari mukamu yang tersenyum sendiri setiap malam, Sasuke. Lagi jatuh cinta yah?" Goda aniki padaku. Sejenak mukaku memerah. Detak jantungku berdetak kencang. Tenang.. Tenang...

"Jadi kemana aku harus mengajak cewek ke tempat romantis?"

"Dinner."

"Dinner? Malam?"

"Ya lah."

Betul juga. Dinner bukanlah ide buruk.

"Thans aniki."

"Hn."

Dinner malam ini, aku akan menyatakan cinta pada Sakura.

(Sasori POV)

Hari ini Sakura ada acara gak yah? Apa aku ajak dia jalan-jalan lagi? Hmm gimana kalau dinner? sepertinya akan menjadi lebih romantis. Disanalah aku akan menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Sasori." Panggil nenek Chio padaku.

"Ya nek?"

"Jangan sampe terlambat sekolah cucuku."

"Baik nek."

Malam ini juga aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Sakura.

(Sakura POV)

Pelajaran pertama hari ini bersama kakashi-sensei. lebih tepatnya pelajaran Olahraga. Sepertinya akan susah untuk aku yang mudah capek ini.

"Sa..Sakura?" Panggil seorang gadis cantik yang sekelas denganku, Hyugga Hinata. Hyugga Hinata adik kesayangan Neji. Orangnya pemalu dan lemah, mungkin yang dapat membuat kakaknya selalu melindunginya.

"Ya?"

"Hmm,, a..aku cuma di..suruh Ten-ten untuk membawamu ke be..lakang sekolah."

"Baiklah."

Aku dan Hinata berjalan ke belakang sekolah. Ketika aku dan Hinata sampai aku melihat ten-ten sedang duduk dengan temari.

"Sakura duduk lah."

Aku lalu berjalan duduk di sebelah kanan Ten-ten. Begitu juga Hinata disebelah kiri temari.

"Sakura, bisakah kami meminta bantuan darimu?"

"Hmm tentu saja."

"Kamu tau kan, kamu dekat dengan 5 prince itu."

5 prince? Hmm maksudnya Sasuke dan lain-lain?

"Dan kamu juga dekat dengan Naruto kan?"

Sejenak aku melihat muka Hinata bersemu merah..

"Aku ingin kamu membantu sahabatku, Sakura."

"Membantu?"

"Aku ingin kamu memperkenalkan Hinata pada Naruto. Boleh yah?" mohon dari Ten-ten begitu juga Temari. Aku melihat Hinata kini telah sangat bersemu merah. Setelah itu, aku tersenyum. Pasti Hinata menyukai Naruto.

"Baiklah." Ten-ten Berteriak senang, Temari hanya tersenyum pada Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya malu bahagia sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Kalau begitu, Hinata. Ayo ikut aku."

"I..iya.." Kami berjalan menuju kelas. Aku melihat Naruto sedang berbicara dengan Kiba.

"Naruto." Naruto yang sedang asik berbicara melihat aku memanggilnya. Ia lalu berjalan ke arahku dan Hinata. Hinat yang malu masih bersembunyi di belakangku.

"Ya Sakura?"

"Hmm.. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada temanku, Hinata."

"Oh Hinata? Adik Neji? Dimana?"

Aku lalu melihat kebelakang, Hinatanya malah gak ada. Aku melihatnya agak kejauhan bersembunyi dibelakang tembok.

"Hinata, Sini." Hinata berjalan menuju dekat dengan Sakura dengan lambat.

"Ah manis sekali." Kata Naruto yang membuat Hinata sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal Hinata."

"A..aku Hyuga Hinata. Sa..Salam Ke..nal Naruto." Jawab Hinata dengan gugup. Aku biarkan Hinata dan Naruto ngomong berdua. Sementara aku berjalan ke kelas menunggu bel pertanda masuk sudah berbunyi

(Normal POV)

"Sakura." Panggil bersamaan antara Sasori dan Sasuke bersamaan. Mereka berdua saling pandang terkejut karena sama-sama memanggil Sakura.

"Ya ada apa Sasuke ? Sasori?"

"Bisakah malam ini kita pergi dinner?" Tanya mereka bersamaan. Sasori dan Sasuke tambah terkejut karena tujuannya sama.

"Kalian berdua ingin kita sama-sama dinner?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bukan." Jawab mereka bersamaan lagi. Kali ini, Sakura bingung dengan tidakan mereka.

"Jadi maksud kalian?"

Sasori dan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam, hingga akhirnya Kakashi yang datang terlambat memasuki kelas. Sasuke yang kecewa mendengar Sasori juga akan mengajak Sakura dinner. Begitu juga Sasori yang kecewa mendengar Sasuke juga akan mengajak Sakura dinner. Sedangkan Sakura bingung maksud dari mereka.

Pelajaran pertama membuat Sakura harus melompat tiang setinggi kepala. Sasuke berjalan mulus ketika melompat tiang, begitu juga Sasori. Sedangkan para cewek selain Ten-ten dan Temari kesusahan melewatinya.

Ketika Sakura melewati tiangnya tanpa mengenai tiang tersebut, Sakura sempat senang. Tapi senangnya tidak bertahan lama ketika keseimbangannya goyah.

"SAKURA." Teriak Sasuke dan semua murid. Buru-buru Sasuke menangkap Sakura.

"Hup." Dan Sakura pun berhasil ditangkap, sedangkan semua murid yang tadi khawatir langsung berubah menjadi siul-siulan kemesraan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kok bi..." Tanya Sakura terhenti dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Kamu lupa yah aku jago menangkap?" Senyum Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Makasih Sasuke." bisik Sakura. Sasori yang melihat adegan itu merasa sangan cemburu dengan Sasuke.

.

Bel istirahat sekolah telah berbunyi, Sakura melihat Sasori yang dari tadi diam saja selama belajar merasa aneh. Sakura lalu memutuskan untuk mengajaknya ke rumah.

"Sasori." Sasori yang merasa dirinya dipanggil Sakura dengan cepat berbalik badan ke arah Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Hmm, semalam ketika aku pulang kerumah, kakek menyuruhku untuk membawamu memperkenalkan kakek. Ngg,, kamu bisa?"

"Bisa Sakura." Sasori kelihatan senang dengan ajakan pertama Sakura.

"Hmm.. Sepulang sekolah kamu pulang dulu baru datang ke rumahku Sasori." Sasori mengangguk.

.

"Sakura,"

"Gaara, ada apa?"

"Bisa bantuin aku membawa kertas-kertas ini ke kelas?" Gaara keliatan repot melihat kertas segung itu, Sakura yang kebetulan lewat dipanggil oleh Gaara.

"Tentu." Senyum Sakura pada Gaara, lalu membantu Gaara membawa kertas itu ke kelas yang sudah kosong karena murid-murid sudah pulang. Gaara juga membawa kertas-kertas itu ke kelas lain.

"Nah sudah selesai."

"Hmm makasih Sakura."

"Yah.." Sakura lalu berbalik pergi mengambil tasnya dan lalu pulang.

.

Sesampai dirumah, Sakura lalu langsung berlari ke kamarnya untuk mandi. Karena sebentar lagi Sasuke dan Sasori mungkin sudah akan datang. Tak lupa juga Sakura menyuruh Nek Tsunade untuk memasak makanan karena sebentar lagi ada tamu yang datang. Selesai Sakura mandi, ia langsung menuju ke kamar kakeknya.

"Kakek." Sakura mengetuk pintu dengan pelan.

"Ya Sakura? Masuk saja." Sakura membuka knop pintu mendapati kakeknya duduk di kursi goyang.

"Hmm, sesuai janji. Sakura telah membawa teman Sakura hari ini."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kakek akan bersiap-siap."

Setelah itu Sakura berjalan ke arah ruang tamu menunggu pintu berbunyi. Disekolah Sakura sudah memberitahukan Sasori dan Sasuke alamat rumahnya.

Bunyi pintu pun berbunyi, ketika Sakura membuka pintu ia melihat Sasuke dan Sasori bersamaan didepan pintu yang hanya diam saja.

"Sasuke? Sasori? Maaf lupa bilang pada kalian, aku mengajak kalian berdua." Sasuke dan Sasori sudah pasti kecewa karena bukan dia saja yang diajak.

"Hn gak papa.."

"Ya."

"Sakura? Temanmu sudah datang?" Tanya kakek Sakura yang datang.

"Ya kek. Ayo masuk." Sasori dan Sasuke pun segera masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu.

"Hmm silakan perkenalkan diri kalian satu-satu."

"Uchiha Sasuke, dari keluarga Uchiha dan sekelas dengan Sakura."

"Uchiha? Kamu anaknya Uchiha Fugaku?"

"Ya.."

"Wah ayahmu sangat berjasa pada keluarga kami, kapan-kapan ajak lah keluargamu kesini. Kalau kamu?"

" Akasuna Sasori, berasal dari keluarga Akasuna dan juga sekelas dengan Sakura."

"Apakah kamu cucu dari chio?"

"Ya, saya cucu dari nenek chio sekaligus penerus keluarga Akasuna."

"Wah wah.. Ternyata Chio mempunyai cucu yang sudah bertanggung jawab. Nah, Mari kita keruang makan, kami telah mempersiapkan makanan." Sasori dan Sasuke mengangguk. Sakura sejak tadi sudah pergi ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju membiarkan kakeknya berbicara pada Sasori maupun Sasuke.

"Nah, silakan di makan." Kata Kakek Sakura mempersilakan makanan kepada Sasuke dan Sasori. Sakura berjalan ke ruang makan dengan terusan sampai selutut berenda-renda pink yang membuat semuanya terpesona. Bahkan kakeknya juga.

"Cantik sekali kamu Sakura, kamu sangat cantik secantik ibumu."Puji kakekeknya melihat penampilan Sakura.

"Makasih kakek." Sakura berjalan duduk disamping kakeknya, Sedangkan Sasori dan Sasuke masih melamun melihat Sakura.

"Nah, mari makan."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Waah,, ampe segini dulu, author memang malas memanjangkannya lebih lagi. Haha..*Di hajar masa oleh para readers..*

Hmm Diliat polling kalian bagus semua bolehkah aku mengunakan semuanya? Hoho XD.. Ternyata para readers lebih punya adegan yang romantis yang banyak.. Akan kupergunakan chapter selanjutnya..

Nah yang mau menyalurkan lagi kirim lewat pesan ajah deh... Ehehe.. Ditunggu loh.. And tetap read and Review fic ini.. Walau author sendiri ngak berpengalaman membuat fic dan ingatannya sangat minus tapi kadang plus * dihajar lagi* jadi tetap read chapter selanjutnya. Hehe.. and jangan lupa Revieeeew!

HohoXD

Nah.. Makasih ide kalian juga.. Heheehe..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Update lagi...!

Nah kali ini pairnya masih SasuSaku dan SasoSaku.

Dalam beberapa hari sudah mencapai chapter 9.. Agak capek sih, tapi karena lagi liburan jadi biar gak bosen buat ajah deh.. Nah balaz review..

YukiSaku: yup.. :)

Ame ChocoSasu : punya.. Add aja Arisu yama-chan/ .com. ^^

Miyu: yup.. Tp chapter setelah urusan sasori selesai baru mereka keluar.

Risle-coe:Yup kasian.. Haha.. Sip..

Luthmelody: haha yup plin plan banget.

Asakura:Thank you.. ^^

Hydrangea: thanx uuda di fave..^^ thanx yah..

Vivi yuuki: Hoho.. Silakan dibaca chapter ini.. Sedikit sekali.. TT..

Yoid-chan:Sip Saiino akan tampil..

Ditachi Uchihau: Thaaanx.. Hehe.. Sip deeeh!

Mamehatsuki: hoho nieh lebih dikit.. Author benar-benar sudah pasrah..

Alamat fb:

.com

Ella-chan: sip.. Akan kuubah menjadi Tenten.. Hehe.. :)

Thaankk yoouu yang uda revieew.. ^^..

Tetap setia dengan fic ini.. Hehe.. Saran adegan SasuSaku masih diterima hoho..XD dtunggu lohh...

Kita mulai saja yah!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing:SasuSaku dan SasoSaku.

Warning: OOC! Don't like Dont read!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

(Normal POV)

Sakura, Sasuke dan Sasori berjalan di taman bermain dengan diam.

"Hmm, Sasuke? Sasori? Kalian kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura." Jawab Sasori dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Kalian tunggu disini sebentar." Sakura meninggalkan Sasori dan Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya terdiam.

"Hei, kamu menyukai Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tampang cuek pada Sasori. Sejenak muka Sasori memerah.

"Kamu juga kan?" Balas Sasori, juga membuat Sasuke ikut memerah.

"Aku tak akan mengalah." Kata Sasuke sinis tak mau kalah.

"Aku juga tak akan mengalah denganmu." Senyum licik dari Sasori membuat tatapan mereka mengerikan juga mengeluarkan aura hitam dari mereka.

"Nah, siapa mau eskrim Strawberry atau vanila?" Sakura datang membawa 3 eskrim, 1 rasa Strawberry dan 2 rasa vanila.

"Vanila." Jawab Sasuke dan Sasori bersamaan. Lalu mereka sambil menatap dengan sinis yang berarti 'Jangan mengikuti kata-kataku'.

"Nah, ini vanila untuk kalian." Sakura memberikan eskrim pada mereka berdua. Tidak jauh disana terdengar suara anak kecil yang sedang menangis. Sakura berpikir bahwa anak itu pasti terpisah dengan orangtuanya. Sakura lalu menghampiri anak kecil laki-laki yang sedang menagis itu sambil berjongkok menghadap anak kecil itu.

"Ada apa, dik?"

"Ma.. Mama.. Ngak ada.." Anak itu semakin keras menangis, Sakura lalu mengandeng anak itu membantu mencari ibu dari anak itu. Sasori dan Sasuke yang melihatnya berjalan ke arah Sakura.

"Sepertinya anak ini kehilangan ibunya."

"Dik, Sapa nama adik?" Tanya Sasori pada anak laki-laki yang sedang menangis.

"Grell." Jawab anak itu sambil menangis.

"Grell, Ibumu seperti apa?" Tanya Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke masih diam saja, Dia sangat tidak suka melihat seseorang yang menangis.

"Ibu grell cantik, secantik peri, rambut panjang, dan tinggi." Jawab anak itu setengah menangis. Sakura dan Sasori hanya bisa pasrah dengan petunjuk itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat anak itu menangis.

"Apakah dia punya sesuatu yang bisa menciri-cirikan ibunya?" Tanya Sasori pada anak itu, Anak itu hanya menggeleng.

"Apa kita tidak membawanya ke tempat informasi?" tanya Sasori.

"Tidak bisa. Tempat informasi dari sini butuh setengah jam dari sini. Lebih baik kita langsung mencarinya. Mana tau ibunya masih ada disekitar sini." Jawab Sakura. Tiba-tiba anak itu semakin menangis. Sasuke yang mendengarnya semakin tidak tahan mendengarnya.

"Nih." Jawab Sasuke ketus memberikan eskrim yang kebetulan dilihatnya lewat pada anak itu. Anak itu berhenti menangis dan mengambil eskrim ditangan Sasuke.

"Apa warna rambut ibumu?"

"Merah." Jawab anak itu sambil menjilat eskrim ditangannya. Sasuke lalu melihat sekeliling dan menemukan beberapa berambut merah. Yang pertama ibu-ibu yang sedang berjualan. Sepertinya tidak. Yang kedua bapak-bapak berambut merah, apalagi itu. Yang ketiga dia melihat seorang ibu yang lagi menangis di dekat suaminya.

"Apakah itu ibumu?" Tunjuk Sasuke. Anak itu melihat ibu-ibu yang sedang menangis yang ditunjuk Sasuke.

"Mama.." Jawab anak itu sambil berlari ke arah ibu-ibu yang sedang menangis. Ibu itu melihat anaknya berlari juga kearah anak itu. Setelah itu mereka berpelukan.

Sakura dan Sasori cuma bisa bengong.

"Nah, Ayo kita pergi." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah roller coaster. Tiba-tiba anak kecil yang sudah kembali ke ibunya berbalik memanggil Sasuke.

"Makasih atas eskrimnya dan telah membantu mencari mama." Kata anak itu sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Jangan jadi laki-laki yang cengeng." Kata Sasuke. Anak itu hanya tersenyum dan berbalik lagi ke ibunya. Sakura dan Sasori kini tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa.

"Hei. Mau naik ngak?" Tanya Sasuke yang dari tadi menunggu. Lalu Sasuke lanjut berjalan ke arah Roller Coaster.

"Tu..Tunggu." Sakura dan Sasori lalu mengejar Sasuke.

.

.

(Sakura POV)

"Aku pulang dulu Sakura." Kata Sasuke dan Sasori padaku. Lalu aku berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sakura, bagaimana dengan kencanmu?" Tanya Nee-chan padaku ketika aku menutup pintu.

"Kencan?" Aku membulatkan mataku ketika mendengar kata itu dari nee-chan.

"Jadi kamu gak tau Sakura?" Nee-chan mengangkat alisnya. Aku menggeleng kepalaku.

"Hah.. Sakura.. Mereka pasti kecewa."

"Apa Maksud nee-chan?" Nee-chan lalu menghela nafas.

"Kamu akan tau sendiri sakura."

Aku bingung dengan perkataan Nee-channya. Lalu berjalan ke kamar.

To be continued..

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

wuuiihh.. Ini lebih singkat dari kemariiinn.. Gomen.. Aku mengulang fic ini 3x.. Karena ide di kepalaku hancur.. Sudah banyak fic yang kubuang karena tidak menarik.. Gomen dikit mengupdatenya.. T.T.,, tidak mempunyai ide untuk dimasukkan.. Chapter selanjutnya akan kubuat sepanjang panjangnya kalian mau.. Gomen lagi..

Plise review.. Mungkin kalian akan kecewa.. TT


	10. Chapter 10 Aishiteru!

Chap 10! Untuk memperbaiki kesalahan di Chapter 9 karena terlalu pendek.. Chapter ini dibuat sepanjang-panjangnya.. Hoho..

And buat semua.. Bergembiralah..! Chapter ini Sakura akan... *Dibekep ama Readers*

Reader: (dengan tatapan death glare ke arah author)

Author: (Ketakutan lari sana sini)

AMPUN! Tak akan mebocorkan Rahasia ceritanya. Karena kebetulan secara tiba-tiba, author nemuin Cerita dari sini ampe akhir.. Agak ada hurtnya.. Tapi harus bahagia.. Hoho.. Oke.. Balaz review..

Luthmelody: sipp.. XD

Rieyuka:sip.. Uda di banyakin hehe.. Update kilat! HohoXD..

Seiichiro Raika: ibu dan Sainya mungkin agak terakhir setelah cerita SasuSaku berakhir. Thanx yah! XD

Kiro Yoid: XD..yup sangat pendek.. Di chapter ini sih belum.. Tapi setelah agak lama mungkin akan dikenalin setelah mereka bertemu lagi. Hmm.. Adegan T-M dong yang muncul nanti? Haha XD

Ditachi Uchiha: hmm alamat Fb ada di bawah fic ini.. Silakan di baca.. XD..

Annzie:sip tambah Romancenya.. Suki=cinta hehe XD kita adakan lagi Suki degreenya.. Hehe..

Ella-chan: sip deh.. gomen chap sebelumnya pendek..

Thannx yang uda review.! Nah. Semoga chap ini menyenangkan bagi hati kalian... Ayo mulai chapter 10!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing:SasuSaku dan SasoSaku.

Warning: OOC! Don't like Dont read!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

(Sakura POV)

Hari demi hari telah terlewatkan. Hari ini tepat satu minggu aku sekolah di Konoha High School. Keseharianku bermain piano untuk kakek setiap pagi dan malam, bersama nee-chan mengunjungi ibu dan kak Sai kadang juga kakek ikut bersama kami, belajar untuk ujian yang akan datang minggu depan.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok

"Sakura?" Panggil seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku yaitu suara kakek

"Yah kakek?" Aku membuka pintu dan mempersilakan kakek masuk dan duduk di sofa, sedangkan aku duduk di sebelah kakek.

"Sakura, ada hal yang ingin kakek bilang padamu, Sakura."

"Apa itu, kek?"

"Setelah kamu tamat nanti, kakek akan menikahkanmu pada seseorang yang kamu cintai di sekolah Konoha High School itu. Apakah Sakura setuju?" Aku sudah dengar dari nee-chan, Setelah aku tamat nanti aku akan menikah.

"Ya kek."

"Apakah sekarang kamu sedang mencintai seseorang?" "Tidak kek."

"Bagaimana dengan dua orang yang pernah datang itu?"

"Sasuke dan Sasori?" Kakek lalu mengangguk. Aku berpikir selama ini aku bersama mereka tidak pernah berpikiran untuk menyukai diantara mereka berdua. Tunggu, jadi maksud nee-chan waktu itu, bahwa Sasuke dan Sasori selama ini menyukai aku? Apakah itu benar? Aku merasa bersalah pada mereka berdua, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dan malah membuat mereka kecewa?

"Aku tidak tau kek."

"Pikirkanlah Sakura, kedua orang itu mungkin sangat menyukaimu." Mukaku berubah menjadi merah mendengar kata kakek. Kakek berjalan meninggalkanku dan menutup kamarku. Sedangkan aku masih tergelam dalam pikiranku. Kakek dan Nee-chan pun menyadarinya, sedangkan aku tidak menyadarinya.

Trilililili.. Lala lala.. Bunyi ponselku berbunyi membuatku terkejut dan melompat dari sofa untuk mencari ponselku. Setelah kutemukan, Sebuah tulisan pada layar hp bertuliskan satu pesan masuk.

By: Sasuke

Hr ini ada acara?

Aku kemudian mengetik pada keypad hpku.

To: Sasuke

gak ada.

Kemudian aku menekan tombol send pada hpku. Tak beberapa lama Sasuke membalasnya.

Trililili. Lala lala..

By: Sasuke

Kalau begitu, kamu bisa keluar dari rumahmu sekarang Sakura?

Keluar? Kemudian aku berlari ke depan pintu depan, kemudian membukanya. Terlihat seseorang membelakangi pintu.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke yang berarti iya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Hmm,aku ingin kita pergi ke suatu tempat, Sakura" Jawabnya sambil menggaruk mukanya walau tidak gatal.

"Hmm, baiklah. Kamu tunggu saja diruang tamu. Aku akan ganti baju."

"Hn." Kemudian aku setengah berlari masuk kekamar dan segera menganti bajuku dengan baju berwarna pink selengan dan sebuah rok selutut yang berenda. Entah kenapa hatiku senang melihat Sasuke mengajakku.. Mm.. Kencan? Sejenak mukaku merah.. Apakah Sasuke mengajakku kencan? Atau hanya jalan-jalan. Tapi itu sama saja. Aku berjalan pelan ke arah ruang tamu sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Mukaku masih memerah dengan kata 'kencan'. Selama ini dia tidak menyadari sejak bersama Sasuke dan Sasori adalah kencan.

"Ayo." Sasuke lalu menyuruhku. Aku masih menundukkan kepala dan tidak bergerak.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke menunduk ke arah mukaku yang menunduk. Sangat dekat. Aku hanya menggeleng malu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Ayo." Kata Sasuke sambil membuang muka menawariku tangannya. Kelihatan kalau mukanya sedang memerah. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Setelah itu aku memegang tangan Sasuke dengan wajah memerah menuju mobil. Sesampai di mobil, Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya dan mempersilakanku masuk. Setelah itu dia melepas tangannya agar dia juga bisa masuk ke dalam mobil. Didalam mobil, aku hanya bisa menunduk. Saat itu aku berpikir kalau seandainya mobil Sasuke di pakir lebih jauh, aku tidak perlu melepaskan pegangan hangat ini bahkan sejauh 10 km pun aku mau. Rasanya aku masih ingin memegang tangannya. Mukaku kini bertambah memerah.

"Sakura? Kamu kenapa?" Aku hanya menggeleng kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa..Kita mau kemana?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam. Dia menunjukanku pada sesuatu yang tinggi. Tokyo Tower. Menara tertinggi di Jepang. Aku tidak pernah kesitu sebelumnya. Begitu indah dilihat dari luar lampu berwarna orange. Sinar lampu berwarna orange akan hidup setiap musim semi, gugur, dan dingin. Sedangkan musim panas, lampu berwarna putih akan memancar di Tokyo Tower itu. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun untuk memasuki Tokro Tower ini.

Sesampai disana, Sasuke memakir mobilnya pada tempat parkiran. Setelah itu kami berjalan ke arah pintu masuk lantai 1. Didalamnya terdapat aquarium yang berisi ikan hias. Cantik sekali. Tapi kok tidak ada pengunjungnya?

"Sasuke, ayo kesana." Aku menunjuk pada Sasuke ke arah aquarium itu dengan semangat. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihatku. Tanpa sadar, aku memegang tangannya, membuat mukaku merah.

"Ayo." Sasuke membawaku menggelilingi aquarium besar itu. Menyenangkan sekali.

"Hm.. Sekarang kita ke lantai dua."

"Masih ada lantai dua?" Tanyaku mengangkat alis. Sasuke lalu menahan mulutnya seakan mau tertawa.

"Jadi kamu pikir ini hanya setinggi ini? Haha"

Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa melihat kebegoanku. Manis sekali. Baru pertama kali aku melihat Sasuke tertawa. Setelah sadar aku dari tadi menatap dia, dia berhenti tertawa. Sejenak mukanya malu karena dia tertawa di hadapanku. Mungkin pertama kali selain keluarganya.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Jadi kamu ingin aku tertawa terus?" Kata Sasuke.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, bila kamu tertawa sangat.. tampan..." Aku mengecilkan Suaraku. Bego! Kok aku berani mengatakannya. Semoga Sasuke tidak mendengarnya.

"Emang betul. Tapi bila aku tertawa terus lama-kelamaan aku dikira gila tak peduli tampan." Aku malu, ternyata Sasuke mendengarnya. Setelah itu aku tersenyum padanya.

"Sering-sering lah tertawa Sasuke." Sasuke hanya membalas senyumku lalu membawaku ke lift penumpang untuk naik kelantai atas. Di lift jantungku berdetak keras. Aku tidak tau kenapa. Aku berusaha menutup suara detak jantung ini. Semoga Sasuke tidak mendengarnya. Setelah pintu lift terbuka, Sasuke menarik tanganku ketika aku mau berjalan masuk ruangan.

"Liat saja dari lift, soalnya kita akan naik lagi setelah ini."

Aku mengganguk. Tiap lantai terdapat aquarium, Wax Museum, Museum Guinness World Records Tokyo, Gallery Delux (pameran Hologram), Trick Art Gallery (pameran lukisan 3 dimensi), panggung pentas Club 333, serta sejumlah toko cenderamata dan rumah makan. Sedangkan lantai 5 tidak ada yang boleh mengunjunginya.

"Lantai 5 adalah tempat penyiaran. Jadi tentu saja kita tidak boleh kesana. Lantai paling atas adalah lantai khusus pada ketinggian 223 m, disitu kita bisa melihat pemandangan." Kata Sasuke menjelaskan tentang Tokyo Tower ini padaku.

"Sasuke tau banyak yah." Kataku padanya.

"Dulu kecil sering kesini." Jawabnya singkat, sepertinya dia tidak mau membahasnya lagi. Lalu lift berhenti, pintu lift pun terbuka. Terlihat pemandangan indah membuat mataku berbinar-binar. Indah sekali. Aku berjalan ke arah jendela melihat permandangan indah itu di malam hari. Anehnya tidak ada pengunjung yang datang hari ini? Apa karena sibuk?

"Indah sekali." Kataku pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Tunggulah sepuluh detik lagi."

"10 detik lagi?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke. Sasuke lalu mendorongku lebih dekat pada jendela.

"5..4..3.. 2.. 1.." Bisik Sasuke padaku tepat di telinga.. Tiba-tiba..

Byaar.. Byaar...

Suara kembang api warna-warni juga lampu Tokyo yang tiba-tiba menyala sesuai waktunya berwarna orange menjadi sangat indah.

"Sasuke? ada festival yah?" Tanyaku bingung pada Sasuke. Setahuku tidak ada festival hari ini.

Byaar.. Byaar..

Bunyi kembang api terus berbunyi. Sasuke hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aishiteru Sakura." Kata Sasuke padaku.

Ai.. Aishiteru? Sasuke? Dia.. Menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Apakah ini benar? Atau mimpi?

(Normal POV)

"Aishiteru Sakura." Kata Sasuke pada Sakura yang membuat Sakura terdiam dan mukanya memerah. Sedangkan Sasuke yang mengucapnya juga ikut memerah.

Byaar byaar..

Bunyi kembang api masih ada. Sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke hanya terdiam. Sasuke lalu berjalan ke arah Sakura yang masih terdiam. Dipeluknya Sakura dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu tidak menolak ataupun bergerak. Setelah itu Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan menaruh tangannya didagu Sakura, mengangkat dagu Sakura hingga mata mereka saling bertemu. Mata emerald bercahaya kerlap-kerlip oleh sinar Kembang api. Mata Onyx yang menatap mata emerald di depannya pun tertutup. Dan mulai mendekat pada mata emerald. Bibir Sasuke menyentuh lembut pada bibir Sakura. Cup. Gadis itu hanya terdiam dan tak menolak, dia hanya menutup matanya menikmati ciuman dari Sasuke. Jantungnya dan jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama bersama bunyi kembang api.

Byaar.. Byaar..

Setelah beberapa lama Kembang apipun berhenti. Sasuke melepas ciumannya pada Sakura. Gadis itu hanya terdiam menatap mata Onyx Sasuke. Sasuke pun tersenyum pada Sakura. Kembali lagi Sasuke mencium dahi Sakura.

"Ayo kita pulang, Sakura." Kata Sasuke pada gadis itu. Sasuke lalu berbalik berjalan ke arah lift. Dia kecewa Sakura tidak membalas perasaannya. Sebuah tangan menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Aishiteru Sasuke." Kata gadis itu pada Sasuke dengan wajah memerah. Sasuke tersenyum gembira mendengar pernyataan Sakura bahwa Sakura juga mencintainya. Ditariknya gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya yang juga dibalas Sakura. Setelah itu, Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke lift untuk pulang.

Selama diperjalanan tangan mereka masih berpegangan. Sakura hanya menunduk malu dengan pernyataannya pada Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum senang bahwa Sakura menerima pernyataan cintanya.

Sesampai di depan pintu rumah Sakura, Sasuke tak lupa memberikan ciuman pada dahi Sakura yang sukses membuat wajahnya memerah. Setelah itu Sasuke pamit pulang.

Setelah Sakura menutup pintu depan, Sakura hanya bersandar pada pintu. Dia berpikir itu hanyalah mimpi. Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya padanya dan mencium lembut pada bibirnya. Saat ini Sakura hanya bisa terdiam sambil bersandar di pintu.

"Sakura?" Panggil seseorang yang ternyata adalah Ino, nee-channya. Ino melihat Sakura hanya diam memandang satu arah, dan tak bergerah sama sekali. Mukanya merah seperti tomat. Ino yang melihatnya pun sudah tau alasannya. Lalu dia menarik tangan Sakura sambil berlari. Sakura pun terkejut.

"Loh? Nee-chan? Sejak kapan?"

"Ayo Sakura. Ceritakan padaku." Muka Sakura langsung berubah menjadi sangat merah karena nee-channya tau dirinya dan Sasuke ada apa-apa.

Sesampai dikamar Ino, Sakura disuruh nee-channya bercerita kepadanya.

"Ceritakan padaku Sakura."

"Ngg.. Sasuke mengajakku ke Tokyo Tower." Sakura lalu terdiam.

"Ke Tokyo Tower tidak mungkin bisa membuat mukamu semerah ini, Sakura. Lanjukan!"

"Dia mengenalkan isi Tokyo Tower padaku."

"Terus?"

"Setelah itu, Sasuke mengajakku ke lantai atas khusus untuk melihat pemandangan dan.."

"Dan?" Ino sudah mulai tidak sabar.

"Kembang api berbunyi, Sasuke lalu.."

"Lalu apa Sakura? " Tanya Ino uda mulai gak SABAR!

"Dia menyatakan cintanya padaku.."

"So sweet~"Ino yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Lalu apalagi Sakura?"

"Di.. Dia.." Muka Sakura mulai memerah.

"Dia?"

"Dia.."

"Kissu?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura yang membuat Sakura hampir pingsan. Untungnya Sakura masih sadar diri dan hanya tiduaran di tempat tidur nee-channya.

"Yah.."

"Terus terus?"

"Aku membalasnya."

"Hwaaaaaaaaaa... Kamu membalasnya? Jadi kalian jadian?" Sakura mengangkat bahunya pertanda tidak tau.

"So sweett.. Sasuke benar-benar orang yang romantis, Sakura. Hmm.. Apakah kamu menyukainya?" Sakura mengangguk kecil, mukanya memerah mendengar pernyataannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasori?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat, tidak lebih."

"Yah baiklah. Hmm.. Sepertinya kamu harus balik ke kamar. Kakek dari tadi sudah menunggu detingan pianomu, Sakura."

Sakura mengganguk, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dan memutar knop. Setelah itu menutup pintu dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya Sakura di kamarnya dia duduk memainkan pianonya. Hari yang menyenangkan. Pikir Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Iringan musik yang merdu membuat hati Sakura yang senang menjadi tambah senang. Hidupnya seakan berubah.

Sakura memainkan musik dengan lembut sesuai dengan hatinya. Orang yang mendengarnya pun pasti akan terbawa senang dengan bunyi musik itu.

Setelah selesai memainkan pianonya. Sakura berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan bersiap tidur..

Trilililili.. Lala lala.. Bunyi hape Sakura pun membuat Sakura kaget mencari hapenya. Setelah ia menemukannya, ia melihat satu pesan masuk. Yang ternyata adalah pesan dari Sasuke.

By: Sasuke

Aishiteru Sakura. Selamat tidur..

Sakura yang membacanya, hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalas pesannya.

To: Sasuke

Aishiteru Sasuke. Selamat tidur juga..

Kemudian Sakura menaruh hpnya di meja samping tempat tidur. Diruangan gelap yang hanya ada cahaya dari Mata emerald. Mata emerald pun mulau redup dan lama-lama telah tertutup. Dan Seisi ruangan pun menjadi gelap.

Malam yang indah...

(Sasuke POV)

Cintaku telah diterima olehnya. Aku senang sekali. Sakura ternyata juga mencintaiku.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Suara dari ketukkan pintu.

"Sasuke."

Aku berdiri ke arah pintu melihat Tou-san dan Kaa-san berdiri di depan pintu. Merekapun akhirnya masuk.

"Tou-san.. Kaa-san ada apa?"

"Sasuke.. Ada hal yang ingin Tou-san dan Kaa-san bicarakan."

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku

"Kakekmu, Orochimaru baru saja masuk rumah sakit. Saat ini keadaan kakekmu sangatlah parah Sasuke." Kata kaa-san. Kakek tinggal di desa Suna.. Jauh sekali..

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san ingin memintamu untuk menjenguk kakekmu Sasuke sampai dia sembuh, Sasuke."

"Tapi kenapa tidak Tou-san dan Kaa-san?"

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak bisa meninggalkan bisnis jauh lebih lama begitu juga anikimu. Sedangkan kamu bisa pindah sekolah ke desa Suna, Sasuke."

"Butuh berapa lama aku harus disana?"

"Sampai kamu naik ke kelas 3. Maka, kamu sudah boleh pulang." Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura selama itu. Tapi keadaan jauh lebih gawat bila terjadi apa-apa pada kakek. Aku hanya bisa mengganguk kecil menyetujui permintaan itu.

(Normal POV)

Keesokkan paginya, Sakura bangun pagi dengan hati senang. Entah kenapa pagi ini, matanya sangat semangat untuk buka. Sakura bermimpi lagi tentang kejadian kemarin dengan Sasuke. Indah sekali.

Seperti biasa, Keseharian Sakura bermain piano, membangunkan Nee-channya, belajar untuk ujian. Tapi kali ini suasananya beda dengan hari yang biasa.

Sakura lalu bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Setelah siap, seperti biasa dia memainkan pianonya untuk kakek, dan membangunkan Nee-channya.

Tiit.. Tiit..

Suara klakson mobil membuat Sakura melihat keluar jendela dari kamar Nee-channya. Karena sewaktu itu sedang membangunkan Nee-channya. Tampak seorang pemuda keluar dari mobil tersebut. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Kata Sakura kaget. Nee-chan Sakura yang masih enak tidurpun terbangun ketika mendengar nama seseorang yang Sakura ucapkan.

"Sasuke?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura yang langsung berlari ke arah jendela untuk melihat pemuda itu.

"Pergilah Sakura. Sepertinya dia ingin berangkat bareng denganmu." Senyum Nee-channya pada Sakura. Sakura lalu mengganguk kecil dan pergi menemui Sasuke.

Ketika Sakura membuka pintu depan, terlihat laki-laki yang sedang menunggunya dari tadi.

"Sakura.." Katanya dengan pelan..

"Sasuke.." Keduanya hanya bisa terdiam. Setelah itu Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke dalam mobil.

.

Sesampai mereka disekolah, berita tentang Sakura jadian dengan Sasuke telah tersebar oleh Nee-chan Sakura yang bermulut besar. Banyak yang kecewa mendengar kenyataan itu termasuk Sasori.

Sewaktu istirahat Sasori memanggil Sakura untuk menemuinya di perpustakaan.

"Sakura.." Ucap lelaki itu ketika melihat Sakura telah sampai di perpustakaan.

"Aishiteru Sakura." Ucap Sasori.

"Maaf Sasori." Jawab Sakura pada Sasori.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Aku sudah tau kok." Senyum Sasori pada Sakura walau hatinya kecewa.

"Gomen dan Arigatou." Senyum Sakura.

Cinta Sasori pun berakhir sudah. Gadis yang ia cintai telah memilih sahabatnya. Tapi, dia akan tetap menyampaikan cintanya pada Sakura agar hatinya tidak kecewa lagi memyimpan rasa cinta. Sekarang hatinya pun lega, Sakura kini telah berada disisi seseorang yang bisa menjaganya.

.

"Sasuke, ada apa?" Sewaktu istirahat panjang, Sasuke memanggil Sakura menemuinya tepat di belakang sekolah.

Sasuke hanya terdiam tidak menjawab pertanya Sakura. Kini dia memeluk Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf Sakura." Kata yang di ucapkan Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Kenapa minta maaf, Sasuke?" Tanya gadis itu. Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Setelah itu dia mencium bibir gadis . Gadis itu hanya bingung sekaligus wajahnya memerah. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"Maaf Sakura." Terlihat dari wajah Sasuke yang tidak biasanya, membuat Sakura bingung. Ciuman itu terasa seperti salam perpisahan buat dirinya.

.

.

Malam itu Sakura tidak bisa tidur. Sepertinya kejadian tadi siang membuatnya banyak pikiran. Ada apa dengan Sasuke. Sasuke juga hari ini tidak mengSMS dirinya.

Sakura hanya bisa menatap bintang-bintang dengan tatapan redup. Sepertinya hari esok tidaklah menyenangkan.

Keesokkan harinya hujan turun membuat hati Sakura sedang tidak enak. Dia juga tidak bisa tidur atas kejadian kemarin.

"SAKURA!" Teriak Ino pada Sakura dari luar kamar.

"Ada apa Nee-chan?" Tanyaku kaget langsung berlari keluar kamar melihat nee-chan terengah-engah..

"Sasuke.. Hosh.. Dia pindah ke Suna semalam Sakura." Sakura terkejut mendengar perkataan nee-channya.

"Nee-chan tidak bercandakan?" Sakura lalu mengambil hpnya dan ditekan mencari nomor Sasuke dengan gemetar. Setelah itu dia meneleponnya tapi tidak dapat dihubungi. Dia coba berkali-kali juga tidak bisa.

"Sakura.." Ino pun mulai memeluk Sakura. Sakura sudah mengeluarkan air matanya tidak menyerah untuk mencoba meneleponnya berkali-kali. Yang hanya dipikirkannya kenapa Sasuke tidak memberitahukannya. Kenapa Sasuke tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya.

Akhirnya Sakura terduduk lemas, Air matanya telah turun dari matanya ke wajahnya..

To be continued...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Wah.. Awal cerita sangatlah menyenangkan..tapi diakhir cerita sangatlah menyedihkan. Nah.. Baagaimana dengan ficnya? Hoho.. XD.. Sedih atau senang nieh?

Ide ini muncul di kepalaku begitu saja. Akhirnya aku sudah menemukan cerita akhirnya.. Hoho.. Tunggu episode selanjutnya.. Kyknya episode terakhir.. Tapi saia tidak bisa memperkirakannya..

Hmm.. Ada beberapa Readers yang meminta Fbku.. Sayangnya disini tidak bisa menuliskan emailnya..

Nama FBnya: Arisu yama-chan (yang ada gambar)

Gomen tidak menulis di profil.. Itu karena aku membuka fic ini lewat hp.. Jadinya tidak bisa menuliskan profil fic..

Nah..

REVIEW PLisee!


	11. Chapter 11 Suki Sasuke!

Chap 11! Hoho..XD

Sudah chapter terakhir nieh! Jangan bersedih.. Masih ada fic keduaku.. Selain 'Love dream' juga ada yang baru..

Nah balaz review..

Rieyuka: tenang.. Gak akan berpaling.. Hoho XD.. Gpp..

Vivi: thanx.. Heheh .. Sasuke emang romantis haahaha XD mang sedikit nafsu.. Wkwkk sip deh..

LuthMelody: kalo ke jakarta uda banyak kerumunan disana. Wkwk.. XD

Micon: sip deh.. XD.

Ella-chan: Sai ino? hmm.. Kyknya gak bisa.. Pada mau cepat tamat nieh..

Kiro Yoid: gag selingkuh koq.. Chap ini gmn? Hoho XD keren gag? *di hajar*

Ditachi (tanpa nama sih) : thanx.. Jd malu dikagumi.. Hehe..

Yoichiga: wkwkk.. Sudah ending nieh.. Wkwkk.. XD..

Love Sasuke: sip XD.. Sabar sabar..

Kirei Yusaka: sipp!

Anzie: yup.. Keliatan begitu.. Wkwkk XD gak pande bikin adegan ciuman. Baby sister? Orochimaru manja tuh *dihajar oro* wkwkk hohho.. Malah semua minta panjang.. Tapi gak sampai 3 ribu lah.. Sip deh..

Micon: sip deh.. XD

Ditachi Uchiha: yup.. XDhehe.. Gpp..

Mamehatsuki: hahaha.. Cuma pemberitahuan.. Wkwkk.. Soalnya pasti kalian akan menunggu terus.. *di hajar*

Myechan: hmm cuma numpang lewat..*dgebuki*

Chiu-chi: sipp thanx..XD

Nah thanx yang uda review.. Salam terakhir buat fic ini.. Uda complete.. Hoho..

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing:SasuSaku dan SasoSaku.

Warning: OOC! Don't like Dont read!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

(Sakura POV)

1 tahun kemudian..

"Sakura." Panggil Seseorang yang ternyata Nee-chan.

"Yah Nee-chan?"

"Kalau Sai datang, bilang pada Nee-chan yah.."

"Yah"

Nee-chan dan Kak Sai sudah pacaran, tentunya melewati 1 tahun ini. Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Nee-chan ke Suna. Nee-chan tidak sendirian. Kak Sai akan menemaninya disana, karena Kak Sai juga berasal dari Suna.

Ting Tong..

Bunyi bel rumah berbunyi, aku segera membuka pintu depan, terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan senyum yang mempersona, Kak Sai.

"Kak Sai? Tunggu bentar yah, Aku akan panggil Nee-chan." Kataku pada Kak Sai yang hanya mengganguk. Lalu aku berjalan ke kamar Nee-chan. Mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Nee-chan, Kak Sai sudah dtg." Kataku sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Sakura, masuklah." Kata Nee-chan dari dalam. Setelah itu akupun masuk ke kamar Nee-chan.

"Duduklah Sakura." Aku pun mengikuti kata-kata Nee-chan untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Lupakan Sasuke, Sakura" Aku hanya terdiam mendengar kata Nee-chan.

"Sasori masih menunggumu Sakura. Waktu yang diberikan tinggal sebentar lagi. Mau tak mau kamu harus menikah dengan seseorang."

Mengingat aku yang sudah kelas 3 tepat pada semester 2, Sasuke tidak kunjung datang ke Konoha. Aku percaya kalau dia akan datang menemuiku nanti.

"Gomen Nee-chan.."

+~"""~+

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sakura." Kata Nee-chan sambil memelukku.

"Sakura, ibumu jadi pindahkan?" Tanya Kak Sai.

"Ya, Rumah warisan ayah akan selalu dijaga."

Ibu akan tinggal di rumah kakek. Aku dan kakek lah yang memintanya, sedangkan rumah warisan ayah, ibu telah memberikannya pada sepupu ayah kami yang sudah menikah baru saja.

"Sakura."

"Ibu? Kakek?" aku melihat Ibu dan kakek sedang berada di pintu.

"Belum berangkat ke sekolah?" Tanya ibu.

"Bentar lagi. Kalau gitu, Sakura pergi dulu ya." aku lalu berjalan mengambil tasku yang sudah ku persiapkan di sofa.

"Tunggu Sakura" Kata kakek

"Ya kek?"

"Sepulang sekolah ini, ada seseorang yang akan kakek kenalkan. Kuharap kamu pulang cepat, Sakura." Aku lalu tersenyum dan mengganguk pertanda iya.

Kakek mulai mengkhawatirkanku sejak kepergian Sasuke. Setelah hari itu, aku hanya bisa mengurung diri di kamar selama 1 minggu. Tapi akhirnya aku sadar bahwa itu adalah salah. Aku membuat semua khawatir.

Setelah itu aku berjalan ke arah mobilku yang dibelikan kakek setahun lalu padaku, Nee-chan yang mengajariku.

"Sakura pergi dulu." Jawabku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan di jendela mobil. Setelah itu ku jalankan mobilnya ke luar gerbang rumah.

.

Sewaktu aku berjalan ke kelas, seseorang mendatangiku.

"Sakura." Ternyata Tenten, sahabatku. Dia sudah bertunangan dengan Neji.

"Ada apa Tenten?"

"Malam ini jam 7, kami akan merayakan ulang tahun Hinata." OH..Tunggu? Ulang tahun Hinata bukannya masih lama?

"Loh? Bukannya ulang tahun Hinata tanggal..." mulutku langsung ditutup oleh tangan Tenten.

"Stt.. Kami sengaja mempercepatnya. Jangan sampai Hinata tau." Aku lalu mengangguk. 'kami' yang ditujukan adalah Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Temari, Shikamaru, Sasori, Gaara, dan Matsuri.

Naruto dan Hinata sudah jadian, Gaara dan Matsuri juga sudah jadian.

Hmm Matsuri 1 tahun yang lalu pindah ke Konoha. Aku masih ingat kejadian pertama waktu bertemu dengan Gaara. Matsuri menumpahkan jus orange ke seragam ketua osis lebih tepatnya Gaara di kantin. Gaara yang dikenal murid yang pendiam hanya bisa terdiam melihat bajunya basah. Matsuri yang melihatnya membantu membersihkannya tapi dia malah salah mengambil tisu yang tadi dia lap di kelas memakai tinta, dan menambah satu noda di baju Gaara. Gaara yang melihatnya hanya berdiam diri, setelah itu melepaskan bajunya didepan semua murid yang sedang berbelanja di kantin. Semua murid di kantin pada mimisan melihat tubuh Gaara. Hahaha.. Tidak kebayangkan hebohnya?

Sedangkan Temari? Dia sudah berpacaran dengan Shikamaru sejak kecil. Dia merahasiakan sejak dulu dari kami. Kami baru tau ketika kami melihat Temari memeluk Shikamaru di malam natal tahun lalu.

"Hmm.. masalahnya.. Kami tidak tau harus merayakannya dimana."

"Kenapa gak di rumah Hinata?"

"Itu dia masalahnya. Rumah Hinata lagi ramai dengan klien papanya. Takutnya kita akan menggangu papanya. Sedangkan rumah kami semu juga pada gak bisa."

"Hmm benar juga. Hmm.. Kenapa gak di restaurant? Atau di hotel gitu?"

"Kami juga mau, tapi Hinata tidak suka dengan tempat seperti itu."

"Lha? Gak suka?"

"Dia benci yang mewah-mewah." Hinata ternyata benci yang mewah? Sama dong kayak aku.

"Ya uda, nanti coba aku tanya Kakekku untuk merayakannya dirumahku."

"Hmm baiklah." Aku kembali berjalan ke kelas.

.

Tok Tok Tok..

Aku mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah, tempat kakekku bekerja. Tentu saja aku pergi kesini untuk membicarakan ulang tahun Hinata.

"Masuk."

Terdengar suara dari dalam. Aku kemudian membuka knop pintu. Melihat kakek sedang duduk di kursinya mengerjakan tugas.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" Tanya kakek, aku berjalan duduk di kursi di depan meja kakek.

"Hmm.. Kakek, ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Silakan Sakura."

"Hari ini teman Sakura lagi ulang tahun. Tapi pada banyak yang tidak tau harus merayakan dimana.. Jadi bolehkan merayakan ulang tahunnya dirumah kita?"

"Tentu saja Sakura, rumah kakek begitu luas. Banyak ruangan yang bisa digunakan untuk merayakan ulang tahun temenmu."

"Benaran kek?"

"Iya."

"Makasih kek. Kami akan menyiapkannya sendiri." kakek lalu mengganguk. Setelah itu, aku pamit keluar untuk masuk kelas memberitahukan semuanya. Aku berjalan di koridor sekolah melewati taman. Bunga Sakura sedang berguguran. Musim semi.

Sesampai aku di kelas aku sudah melihat mereka yang sudah berkumpul kecuali Hinata tentunya.

"Sudah belum Sakura?" Tanya Tenten. Aku mengganguk.

"Sudah. Kakek menyetujuinya."

"Berarti malam ini kita pesta dirumah Sakura. Hm.. Kalau gitu, kita susun rencana." Kata Kiba.

"Aku dan Sakura akan mengajak Hinata Shopping baju, yang lainnya persiapkan semua di rumah Sakura" Kata Tenten.

"Siap!" Jawab semuanya

.

.

Sewaktu pulang sekolah kami pulang ke rumahku dengan mobil sendiri-sendiri. Tentu saja tanpa Hinata maupun Naruto. Karen Naruto sudah biasa pulang dengan Hinata. Kalau Naruto ikut malah akan membuat Hinata penasaran.

Sesampai kami dirumah, aku pergi mencari ibu dan kakek yang sedang berbicara di ruang tamu

"Kakek, ibu. Mereka sudah datang. Hmm.. Teman yang kakek ingin kenalkan sudah datang?"

"Kebetulan belum. Hmm mungkin dia akan datang jam 7."

"Berarti dia ikut dalam pesta ini? Ya sudah. Sebelumnya aku dan Tenten akan mengajak teman kami yang ulang tahun pergi berbelanja. Jadi pulang mungkin akan telat."

"Hmm baiklah. Terserahmu Sakura." Kakek hanya tersenyum begitu juga Ibu.

"Aku pergi dulu yah kek."

Lalu aku berjalan ke Tenten.

"Kalian semua, kami akan datang jam 7. Jadi kalian siap-siap." Kata Tenten.

"Ya."

.

.

Sewaktu kami mengajak Hinata Shopping baju, Kami hanya memakai baju seragam sekolah.

"Sakura, kamu pakai gaun merah ini yah sampai rumah."

"Tenten, Hinata akan lebih curiga kalau aku memakai gaun." bisik aku pada Tenten.

"Begini saja. Bilang saja u juga ada acara dirumah, tadi aku dengar kamu juga lagi mau ketemu seseorang yang akan di kenalkan kakekmu." Aku lalu mengganguk.

"Hinata. Hari ini kita nginap dirumah Sakura yah."

"Ngi.. Nginap?" Tanya Hinata seperti biasa selalu gugup.

"Yah, Sakura tadi bilang, hari ini ada orang yang akan diperkenalkan kakeknya, sepertinya penting. Sakura ingin kita nginap dirumahnya." Hmm idenya bagus juga. Kalau begitu sih tentu Hinata akan memakai gaun tanpa curiga sedikit pun.

"Ba.. Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahu Tou-san dan Nii-san." Tenten mengedip sebelah matanya padaku pertanda rencana berjalan dengan baik.

"Nah, Kita harus membeli gaun yang bagus buat nanti pertemuan dengan teman kakek Sakura."

"Hmm, Sakura? Apa..kah yang akan di..perkenalkan kakek..mu begitu penting?"

"Aku tidak tau." Aku mengangkat bahu pertanda tidak tau. Aku juga ngak kepikiran siapa yang akan datang. Sepertinya tamu penting.

"Nah Sakura, pilih gaunmu juga. Apakah mau gaun ini?" Tenten menunjukan Gaun berwarna merah panjang. Aku menggeleng kepalaku.

"Tenten, warna yang cocok buat Sakura pada musim ini Pink." Kata Hinata. Yah, aku lebih suka berwarna pink.

"Ini Sakura, gaun ini sangat cocok untukmu." Hinata memberikan baju pink berenda-renda dengan rok mengembang sedikit dan setinggi lutut. Tampak bagus. Setelah itu, aku memakainya di ruang ganti. Selesai memakainya, aku menuju ke tempat Tenten dan Hinata yang sedang mencari baju mereka.

"Hwaa.. Bagus Sakura, Cantik. " Kata Tenten dengan senyum.

"Iya." Kata Hinata yang menatapku dari atas sampai ke bawah. Aku lalu tersenyum. Setelah itu kami mencari baju Hinata berwarna ungu kebiru-biruan, begitu juga baju Tenten berwarna merah. Sepertinya Tenten menyukai warna merah. Setelah itu kami membayar baju yang masih kami pake.

"Ayo, kita pulang." Kata Tenten.

"Kita pulang pake baju ini?" Kataku pada Tenten.

"Kalau kita ganti baju lagi dirumahmu gak sempat."

"Ya sudah ayo."

.

.

Sesampai di rumah, aku memakirkan mobilku di garasi.

"Sakura, ayo cepat." Kata Tenten yang bersama Hinata berjalan Ke depan pintu rumah.

"Tunggu." Kami lalu berdiri di depan pintu rumah yang tanpa gelap. Sepertinya mereka merencanakan untuk mematikan lampu.

"Sakura? rumahmu gak ada orang?" Tanya Hinata.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang tidur." jawabku.

"Jam 7 begini?"

"Ya." Kataku berbohong. Setelah itu aaku membuka pintu dengan kunci rumah. Terlihat di dalam ruangan kosong dan gelap tak ada kehidupan.

"Hinata, Tenten, aku akan mencari saklarnya...Loh Hinata? Tenten? Kalian dimana?" Aku mencari-cari mereka dalam ruangan yang gelap. Pintu pun telah ditutup. Setelah itu aku menemukan Saklar dan menghidupkan lampu, lalu...

"SUPRISEE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!" Orang-orang dalam rumah berteriak di depanku termasuk Hinata ataupun Tenten.  
POFF.. POFF..

Bunyi keras membuat kertas-kertas kecil warna-warni menyeburku. Hari ini ulang tahunku? Ah iya.. Tepat hari ini aku ulang tahun, kenapa aku bisa lupa?

Aku lalu melihat dua orang membawa kue padaku, hmm, ha?

"NEE-CHAN? KAK SAI?" Aku kaget. Bukannya mereka berangkat ke Suna hari ini?

"Happy birthday, Sakura." Kata mereka berdua. Aku melihat Kakek Dan ibu sedang berdiri di belakangku dengan senyuman.

"Kami sengaja kembali untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu, Sakura." Kata Nee-chan.

"Nah, Ayo Sakura, tiup lilinnya." Lilin yang tertulis berumur 17 tahun. Yah.. Tahun lalu aku berumur 16 tahun juga dirayakan. Tapi hanya bersama keluarga tanpa teman.

Aku lalu meniup lilinnya hingga mati.

"Potong.. Potong.." Aku lalu memotong kue itu dan menaruhnya di piring.

"Nah.. Untuk First cake Sakura harus memberikan seseorang yang dicintainya. Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau pacarnya saja yah?" Kata Tenten. Pacar? Aku pun teringat lagi dengan Sasuke.

"Kita panggilkan saja pacarnya." Aku lalu terbengong, melihat perkataan Tenten. Sosok di belakang antara kerumunan mulai maju. Semua memberinya jalan dan..

"Sasuke?" Aku hanya terbengong melihat Sasuke sudah berada di depanku.

"Nah ayo." Kata Tenten mengisyaratkan ke semua orang yang ada di ruangan.

"Suap.. Suap.."

Mukaku sejenak memerah. Lalu aku mengambil sendok dan memotong kue itu menjadi kecil dan menyuapkannya pada Sasuke.

"Cium.. Cium .. Cium" Kali kata telah berubah menjadi kata ' cium'. Mukaku kini memerah semerah kepiting rebus. Tapi tak berapa lama Sasuke mulai mendekatkan mukanya padaku. Lalu..

"LEMPAR!" Teriak Tenten sontak membuatku kaget melihat semua orang disana telah memegang kue masing-masing dan melemparkan kuenya ke aku dan Sasuke dan mengenai mukaku dan Sasuke. Yang akhirnya membuat seluruh orang dalam ruangan saling berperang dengan kue.

Aku melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arah balkon rumah. Aku mengikutinya.

"Sasuke." Aku berjalan ke samping Sasuke melihat bulan dan Pohon Sakura di taman rumah.

"Gomen Sakura, aku meninggalkanmu." Sasuke lalu memelukku.

"Ngak apa-apa, Sasuke. Tapi kamu harus menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku Sasuke." Aku membalas pelukannya.

"Sakura." Aku lalu mengangkat kepalaku melihat Sasuke mulai mendekatkan mukanya ke mukaku sambil menutup mata. Aku lalu menutup mataku. Dan bibirku bertemu dengan bibirnya.

Cup.

Dibawah sinar Bulan dan Pohon Sakura kami berciuman.

Sasuke.. Suki..

Sangat Suki padamu..

END..

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

wah gimaaanaa Ficnya? Aduh.. Jadi malu nieh.. Fic udah the end.. Mm.. Selanjutnya aku akan membuat cerita baru tentunya.. Selain 'love dream'.

Nama fic ku yang baru nanti.. 'I Love you so much, Sakura.' hoho Pairnya SasuSaku juga.. Hm hm.. Akan ku update hari SENIN nanti loh.. Di tunggu reviewsnya.. Hoho XD.. And 'I love you so much, Sakura' juga ku update tiap hari

Hmm.. Sejuta thanx buat reader yang selalu review. Hoho..

Terima kasih buat. :

LuthMelody

Ame chohosasu

Ditachi Uchiha

Ella-chan

MameHatsuki

Annzie-chan

Yoichiga

Kiro Yoid

Vivi yuuki

Seiichiro Raika

dan laennya yang uda review..

Tetap baca fic ku yang laen ~! Review yah!

Hoho XD


End file.
